50 Apps Every State Needs
by Cap10
Summary: Christmas shopping has never been America's strong suit, so when December rolled around he decided to purchase all 50 states iPads. Now he has to deal with the consequences...Today's Feature App-Asteroids...California, Texas, Alabama, Maryland, Ohio, and Florida return to the scene of the crime, and once again play games at the Library of Congress. It get messy this time.
1. 50 Apps Every State Needs

_**Author's Note-**__ So my mother was given an iPad for work and still isn't quite sure what to do with it. Watching her trying to incorporated new technology into her life has inspired me to write this piece. This story will be a series of basically stand alone one shots and if you have any ideas on Apps or States you want me to focus on first just let me know. I only have a few of planned out at the moment._

_**Disclaimer-**__ Don't own Hetalia, though I do take a different take on a lot of the States than some of the other State fics out there._

* * *

><p><strong>50 Apps That Every State Needs<strong>

* * *

><p>Christmas shopping was complicated for any family. It took time and effort to figure out the perfect gift for each person. Perhaps the task would be less daunting if you only had a dozen or so people to shop for, but America had 50 states, a half dozen territories, and 30 or so major allies to purchase a gift for. And those were only the national personifications, he also had a long list of human officials that he had to give a token gift to. (Though admittedly he had pawned that particular responsibility off on Virginia, she had a much better taste when it came to gift baskets and decorative crap anyway.)<p>

The stress of trying to figure out what to get his massive family had been nagging at America's mind for the last three months, which of course meant that he had that he had found every excuse imaginable to avoid the task. He had even completed some of the piles of paperwork that he had been ignoring since January. Eventual though Virginia had figured out what he was up to and completely cleared his schedule on December 2nd.

She had dropped him off at DC USA mall with his cell phone and a platinum credit card informing him that he wasn't allowed to call for a ride home until he had picked up at least 25 gifts. He had wandered around for an hour or two, but the only place that seemed to be able to keep his attention was the food court.

Finally America decided that he would wander into the first store he past and find something that he could buy. He bought something stupid he could always dump the gift on it on Russia. The store happened to be Best Buy and the rows of electronics quickly looked promising. He wandered the isles passing cameras and phones, gaming systems and computers when he stumbled upon the solution to his shopping dilemma. He was going to buy all of his states iPads.

By three that afternoon, America had purchased every iPad with twenty-five miles of the D.C. area as well as ordered a few off of Amazon. Now all he had to do was convince Virginia to get them wrapped and in the mail so that they would arrive on all 50 states door steps before Christmas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ And thus the adventure begins…So what did you think? Is this type of story interesting to you? Also do you have any ideas about Apps that the States should be using?_


	2. Year Walk

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone. It is another day, which means it is time for another short. Today is a little, fluffy America parenting piece, but before we get to that I need to do a quick shout out to the people who reviewed the first chapter. Thanks so much to Laveycee and Princess Poptart243 for you wonderful reviews and ideas._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or whatever company the owns the Year Walk app._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Year Walk<strong>_

* * *

><p>The holidays were always a pleasant time of year. America's great old home was always filled with food and family, with anyone who could sneak away from their state duties for a few days crashing the place. He knew that everyone would be heading home in a few days, but until then he was savoring having a full house. Even when that full house meant some middle of the night interruptions.<p>

"Daddy?" South Dakota asked softly as she pushed his bedroom door open a crack.

"What is it sweetheart?" America asked groggily.

"Can we sleep here tonight?" North Dakota, America's shiest state, practically whispered.

"Sure honey." As soon as the words left his mouth, North and South Dakota pounced onto the bed and started to steal the covers. The sight of his two states buddle up together reminded him of so many pleasant memories of their childhood, and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "So what is going on? Did you two have a bad dream?"

"Sort of." North Dakota muttered into his pillow.

"We were playing a game on the iPad that you gave us and we kind of got scared and we couldn't sleep so we came here…" South Dakota refused to make any eye contact.

"You do know that it was just a game right?" America prompted gently.

"Yes." Both states said enthusiastically, but after a few beats North Dakota added. "But still doesn't' mean that it wasn't scary."

"Very true." America agreed. "But do you know what is one of the best ways to deal with something that scares you?"

"What?" South Dakota's head was cocked to one side with interest.

"You face it." America struck his best heroic pose, but both states looked up at him with disbelief. "Oh, come on you guys. Now go get your guys' iPads so we can bet this game and get some sleep."

The pair of states still looked dubious, but they obeyed America and scampered down the hall to retrieve their new toys. By the time they returned America was already building a pillow and blanket fort in the middle of the floor. Ten minutes later, all three personifications were curled up together under a tarped up quilt. Then South Dakota flipped open the iPad.

The screen was black except for the loading icon in the bottom right corner. Then the words "Walk again?" appeared on the screen. With a tap of a finger they were transported an eerie sound track began to play as the opening credits played.

It is simple to say that neither the nation nor the twin states got any sleep that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ So, yeah, Year Walk is an amazing game, but not one you want to be playing in the dark of night. So what did you think? Also have any state/app combinations cause I would love to hear them._


	3. Mint

_**Author's Note**__- So day three of the 50 Apps project and I hope that you are enjoying things so far. Today we will be highlighting the state of New York and America's lack of budgeting skills. _

_**Disclaimer-**__I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or whatever company the owns the app Mint._

* * *

><p><strong>Mint<strong>

* * *

><p>25,859 dollars.<p>

No matter how long New York stared at the credit card statement, the number wasn't getting any smaller. He sighed. For being as intelligent as his country often was, America could also be an idiot. Going slightly over the 100 dollar budget per state was one thing. After all, New York might be an accountant but he wasn't heartless. He knew that sometimes you had to spend a little bit extra to purchase to the perfect gift. That said spending over 500 dollars per state to buy them all iPads totally excessive.

New York stared at the number on the computer screen and shook his head, before getting to his feet to track down America. The nation was in the den playing Mario Kart with Alabama and the Carolinas. The group was so involved with the game that they didn't even notice the Empire State. When Alabama finally won the level, New York cleared his throat.

"Oh, New York, I didn't see you there." The nation said brightly. "Do you want to play? We only have four controllers but I am sure we can all take turns…"

"America, I need to see your iPad." New York barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

"Why?" The nation asked while handing over the tablet he had purchased for himself. "What's up?"

"I was just looking at your banking statements and we need to talk." The state did his best to keep a straight face.

"What about?" The America asked perplexed.

"Your spending behavior. Do you realize just how much you spent this December?"

"But it was Christmas!" The nation through his hands up in mock surrender.

"And you had a budget." New York sighed. "Listen I know that it is very expensive to be a country…"

"Especially when he eats enough food each month that it could easily feed a NFL team for a year." North Carolina chimed in, and was instantly glared at by both America and New York.

"Listen," the Empire State did his best to sound reasonable, "we are all living on a fairly limited budget and as your accountant I can't sit back while you exceed your income because unlike congress you can't just order the National Treasury to print more money whenever you get cash strapped and there is no way I am allowing you to get plies of debt. The last time that happened China kept making threatening phone calls in the middle of the night to my apartment trying to find out when you were going to pay him back."

"So what is the solution that you have cooked up for this dilemma?"

"I have made some minor alterations to your budget." New York smiled as he handed America several sheets of paper which outlined his plan to compensate for the nation's overspending. "If you stick to it we should be able to rectify the issue in a few months and then you will be able to go back to your normal spending patterns."

"And how am I supposed to be keeping track of all of this?" America stared at the rows of numbers and figures.

"Oh, that is the easy part." New York smiled. "I have set you up a Mint account. It is an interface that will allow you to look at the activity on your various accounts. It keeps track of how much you are spending on different categories such as travel or food and then you compare how much you are spending with your budget…You know what? I think I better just show you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note<strong>__- So are you enjoying thing so far? _


	4. Ticket to Ride

_**Author's Notes**__- Hey everyone, new day means a new story. Today's story is the very first special request prompt. I got a pm from Iamnotdeadyet asking for a short about the app Ticket to Ride and it is now my pleasure to deliver. Also a quick shout out to the guest who left a review for yesterday's short. Your suggestions for apps have been added to the writing prompt list and should start popping in the next few days. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or whatever company owns the Ticket to Ride._

* * *

><p><strong>Ticket to Ride<strong>

* * *

><p>America was a pretty big country. There were fifty states and a handful of territories to keep track of. As a nation he tried to meet with everyone in person at least two or three times a year. This usually happened at family gatherings. The rest of the time he had to rely on technology.<p>

At first America had relayed on letters, but those had sometimes taken months to travel to his farthest children. The telegraph had allowed most of the family to receive messages from him within a day, but unfortunately it had also been very expensive. The radio had been fast, but insecure. The telephone, though expensive at first had rapidly become the preferred method of communication. That was until Skype had been invented, that is.

Now that all of his states had computers and internet connections, America enjoyed video chatting with each and every one of his children for an hour each month. It allowed him to not only listen to his states, but also watch their body language. Sometimes the video feed would help him figure out when one of his kids had something on their minds.

"Illinois, enough talking about the ice pack on the Great Lakes. What's bothering you?"

"It is nothing." The state mumbled not making eye contact.

"I don't care if it is nothing. If something is bothering you never have to feel ashamed about talking to me about it."

"But we don't have time…"

"I will make time." America said with a sad smile on his lips. "Hey I know I am not always the best parent, but listening is the least I can do for you guys. Now spit it out. What is bothering you?"

"I have been playing this game with Texas, Georgia, California, and Missouri and I keep on loosing and I can't figure out why?" The state cheeks were burning with embarrassment. "I mean Ticket to Ride is a game about trains, and while all of the other states may have big hubs, no one has a rail yard like mine."

"Maybe you have missed something?" America tired to point out reasonably.

"I have the read the rules a thousand times." Illinois scrubbed his hand across his face in frustration.

"Okay then, why don't you walk me through your game play."

After a bit more convincing, Illinois finally broke down and walked through the past few games. By the fourth or fifth example, America had an idea what might be wrong.

"Well, I think that I can see a little issue with your strategy." The nation said clearing his throat.

"What?" Illinois almost sounded desperate.

"So if am reading things rights you are suppose to link Los Angles with Calgary in this next game."

"Yes."

"Did you ever consider that perhaps it would be faster for you to build your train either up the coast of California or up through Salt Lake and Helena?" America pointed out.

"But then the railroad wouldn't go through Chicago." The state muttered quietly.

"Exactly." America grinned convinced he had finally made his point.

"But it wouldn't go through Chicago…" Now the state was starting to sound pretty confused.

"Remember that while your largest city may be the continent's most important railroad hub it only about a third of our nation's cargo goes through it. That is a lot, but that still means that means the other two thirds goes through other cities instead."

"But Chicago's, my state's economy…" A look of panic was starting to appear in the state's eyes.

When America signed off of his computer a half hour later, Illinois was still staring at his tablet in confusion and the nation he couldn't help but wonder if the state had fully grasped the concept that he could get away with routing all of his trains though other hubs without causing the whole system to fall apart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__Well, as you can probably tell, I love to hear your ideas. If you have any suggestions for apps to use in this project, find an error I need to correct in one of the shorts, or simply want to make a comment please either drop a review or send me a pm. I really do enjoy your messages. _


	5. Angry Birds

_**Author's Notes-**__Hello everyone. Today I am not going to a special request. Instead I am actually posting the story which inspired me to take on the 50 apps project. I hope you will enjoy. Also a quick shout out to Guest, Laveyee, and tessa. flynn. o13 for leaving a review for the last chapter. I am glad that the shorts have been engaging so far._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or the company that happens to own Angry Birds._

* * *

><p><strong>Angry Birds<strong>

* * *

><p>It was official. America hated car pooling…or plane pooling…or plane sharing, you know what he really didn't care what the technical term was but he really, really disliked comminuting in a small aircraft with four other personifications when he wasn't allowed to be in the driver's seat. Or even the right seat for that matter…<p>

"Oh relax Alfred. We both know that you haven't been checked out in Twin Otters. And I also happen to know that Alaska is the only personification on the planet who has more time in the air than you do." Canada glanced over at him from the other side of the aisle. His twin nation's voice was calm and even, but there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Do I have to remind you that she has also managed to crash more airplanes than any other person on the planet?" America countered.

"She has walked away from most of them. Now stop worrying about it, we are almost to Ontario."

"I can't help it." America did his best not to whine.

"I know, I know. You always like to be in control of things." Canada waved his hand as he continued to flip through a stack of classified documents. "You know what, why you don't go up and look into the cockpit. You can get an ETA or something."

"That actually sounds like a really good idea." America's mood brightened almost instantly. "Maybe one of the two will need a break. After all they have been in the air for almost three days solid."

"Who knows?" Canada shrugged and turned his full attention back to the pile of paperwork in his lap. "Have fun."

It took less than thirty seconds for America to walk the length of the small cabin and duck into the equally small cockpit. At first glance everything seemed to be going smoothly. His state, Alaska, appeared to be giving her full attention to safely flying the aircraft, while her copilot was industriously tapping at a table attached to his knee board. It wasn't until he started to listen in to the ongoing conversation that the nation realized that the two personifications might have been stuck in the same tinny vehicle for a little too long.

"Logan, do you mind dialing in the correct communication frequencies into the radio? We are about to transition between US and Canadian Airspace."

"Don't you already have all of the frequencies memorized?" The Yukon Territory didn't look up from the iPad he was tapping on.

"Yes, but one of the only reasons I allowed you to tag along on this trip was so that you could practice using the Fltplan app for navigation. If you are not going to do that I might as well take my iPad away from you and fly this plane solo." Alaska grumbled without bothering taking her eyes off of the horizon.

The Yukon Territory just smiled and mouthed the words 'she's grumpy' towards America. The nation was about to rely when Alaska cut him off.

"Logan, you do realize that the cockpit does have mirrors in it." Alaska didn't bother hiding the annoyance in her voice. "Alfred, is there something that you want?"

"Mathew just sent me up here to get an ETA?"

The state glanced at her watch, then at the ground passing below them. "I we will be crossing the border in about a half an hour which means we will probably land in two hours if the weather holds and if we don't get put into a holding pattern during final approach."

"We would already been there if we would have taken a jet." America muttered under his breath.

"I don't trust jets in this type of weather." Alaska said simply. "It is too cold for machines with that many moving parts. This plane, on the other hand, is the only type of aircraft that has successfully landed at the South Pole in the dead of winter. Nothing that North American weather can toss at us is going to pose that big of an issue for it."

"True, but that doesn't change the fact that this thing is really slow." America sighed before turning his attention to the personification in the copilot seat. "So what have you been up too?"

"Oh, I have been trying to beat all of the levels of Angry Birds." The Yukon Territory shrugged.

"Even though he should be practicing his navigation skills." The state grumbled.

"Sam, I'm bored." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"You should have thought about that before you came on the trip." Alaska replied sharply.

"And why exactly did the Yukon Territory tag along with you again?" America asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "I mean it is not like he will have that much to talk about at the NORAD meeting."

"Because it is dark and boring at home right now." The Canadian chirped in reply, as he continued tapped on the computer tablet.

"And for some reason he considers pestering his neighbors of flights across the continent to be entertaining…"

* * *

><p>"So, what is the word?" Canada asked with bemused look on his face, when America finally escaped the cockpit.<p>

"We will be crossing into Canada in the next ten to fifteen minutes. From there it will be another hour and half before we get to Ontario." America replied as he sat down heavily on his seat.

"And are you finally convinced that Alaska isn't going to drive the plane into the ground?"

"Yeah, I think that she has everything under control at the moment. And to be honest," America chuckled, "I don't think I would want to be the copilot right now."

As if to prove America's point, Alaska's shouting drifted back from cockpit. **"Logan, I don't care if you have almost beaten the current level. Stop playing Angry Birds and start paying attention to where we are flying!"**

"Ah, sibling rivalry, the next thing we will hear is the complaint that Alaska is on Yukon's side of the cockpit." Canada smirked. "Well I am bored out of my mind reading these reports. Are you up for a game of Egyptian rat screw?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ Well, even your best friend tends to get annoying when you are stuck with them on a long enough road trip. So what did you think? Really, I would love to hear your opinion._


	6. Facebook

_**Author's Note-**__Good morning. Today we have a request piece. A few post ago a guest requested a short involving a music app and New York listening to Broadway songs. I kind of expanded it to include a few more states. Also, thank you to all you guest out there who have sent reviews. I have already went in and corrected the mistake one of you found. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Facebook._

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook<strong>

* * *

><p>Sunday mornings were one of America's favorite times of the week. It was the one day he didn't have to get up early to attend meetings or fly half way across the world to try to stop some international conflict. Instead on most Sunday mornings he was allowed to lie in bed long after dawn had past and sprawl in the sun like Americat. It was a truly wonderful feeling.<p>

At moments like this America was so content that he wished he could stay in the moment forever…unfortunately, his stomach had other ideas. By 9 am, the grumbling, gnawing sensation from his midsection finally forced the nation from his warm covers. Still, he wasn't ready to make breakfast yet. He flipped open iPad and opened his Facebook App.

It was a little known fact that most of the states had Facebook pages. They were all under alias and pretty much all of their posts were complete fabrication to entertain their human colleagues, but there was one function of Facebook that America loved. It was the Spotify interface. This morning he scrolled through the list of songs and he knew what his various states were up to.

He saw that New York was listening to the Broadway musical 'Singing in the Rain' which probably meant that in the shower singing along with the music. He noticed that California was up earlier than normal, but list of boy bands the state was rocking out too probably meant that they were going to be hitting the slopes with the snowboard this morning. And the long list of Mormon Tab hymns indicated that Utah was probably about to head to church.

America looked at the long and diverse list of music that his states were current listening to. From Louisiana's jazz and Tennessee bluegrass, to Kansas' hard rock and Oregon's electronica, even at a glance it was easy to tell that every state's preferences was a little big different. It was also obvious that the list of music probably would mix well.

America didn't care. He added the songs everyone was currently listening to to his Spotify playlist. Only once the first song began to play over his homes wireless speakers did he head to the kitchen. Once there America began to hum along with the music as he started to cook.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__So did you enjoy this little one shot?_


	7. Utah Air App

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, today I thought I might as well feature an app and issue that recently hit the news. I hope that everyone finds the concept interesting. Also thanks to HorseLuver713, tessaflynno13, and IndianaFerbDragon, for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are as awesome as Prussia._

_**Disclaimer-**__ I don't know Hetalia…or Apple…or the Utah Division of Air Quality._

* * *

><p><strong>Utah Air App<strong>

* * *

><p>As far as countries went, America was one of the biggest. It was also one of the most populous, which meant it was to be expected that at least one of his states would get into trouble every couple day. As a result, the nation was almost expecting to hear the light rap on the door at his office at the State Department.<p>

"Who is it?"

"You know who it is." The Commonwealth of Virginia said as she let herself into the room closing the door behind her.

"Who is it this time?" The nation sat back from his work and took a sip of coffee.

"Utah."

"What mess has she gotten into this time?" America asked, truly puzzled. He hadn't felt anything out of the ordinary on that side of the country.

"It is her asthma again." Virginia said grimly. "The current attack was bad enough that she was admitted into the hospital a few minutes ago in the hopes to get things under control."

"Ah, crap." America whipped out his iPad and pulled up one of the most specialized apps he had loaded on it. As soon as the Utah Air Quality app started to run the nation could instantly see what the problem was. With 80% of the state's population currently breathing dangerously dirty air, the nation wasn't particularly shocked that Utah's asthma was acting up again. "It is that time of year again isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"And we still haven't been able to come up with a solution."

America didn't have the problem. Both personifications were now very familiar with inversions that hit Utah multiple times every winter. Unlike many of the other areas of the United States which also had chronic air pollution problems. The issues in the Rocky Mountain state faced were primarily caused by geography. In the summer its mountain valleys were desert oasis fed by snow melt which meant that most of the population live in the plans between the peaks. Unfortunately, in the winter these valleys turned into bowls filled with stagnant air.

Over time the air almost completely stopped circulating with the rest of the atmosphere. Held against the snow covered earth the small air pocket quickly cooled and accumulates all emissions produced within its dome. Thus, relatively small communities within the sates were socked in with a deadly cloud of ugly, frozen pollution for weeks on end.

Last winter had been particularly rough on the state. A high pressure system had set up over the state for several weeks. Overtime the dangerous particulates crept higher and higher and the air quality index switched from red, to purple, and finally to the highest rating maroon. Utah had developed pneumonia as a result of the particulates and had been stuck in the ICU for five days. All America could do was pray that the situation wouldn't be repeated this year.

"Mother Nature created this problem and at the moment, despite our efforts, Mother Nature is the only one who holds the solutions." Virginia's musing interrupted the nation's thoughts.

"Storms." America said softly. "Are there any in the forecast?"

"I talked to Oklahoma on the way in, and he said that there should be a cold front sweeping over the region." The state slowly got up on her feet and walked to the door. As she left the office Virginia glanced over her shoulder. "I just hope that the storm is big enough to fix things."

"I hope so too." America muttered to himself before turning his attention to his computer. He might not be able to fix the problem that was currently making Utah sick, but that sure didn't mean he wasn't got to send a 'Get Well' package.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ Yes, I know that Utah is not the only state that suffer from air pollution, but it has 4 of the 5 cities that have the most severe inversions in the U.S. This is the reason why the created an app to help people track what is happening with the air. For anyone stuck in that mess, I hope that you stay healthy and that the air gets cleaner soon._


	8. Twitter

_**Author's Note**__-Hey, another in the news post today. This story relates to the big State of the Union speech that will be occurring tonight._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Twitter._

* * *

><p><strong>Twitter<strong>

* * *

><p>Many of the nation's academics argued that the last time that the last time in America's history that the nation had been so divided was the period of the Civil War. America had a hard time believing that but unfortunately he couldn't come up with any alternatives. Through most of his history America had been united by a common goal, whether it was discovery or war or grand national projects.<p>

At the moment it seemed that the only thing all of his states had in common was the love of arguing with each other. The Senate seemed to be in perpetual deadlock, Congress was worse, and the Executive Branch had repeatedly stated that compromise was not an option. The primarily city dwelling democratic states showed little sympathy for their republican more rural counterparts. The red states were just as spiteful blocking blue initiatives every opportunity they got. America was sick and tired of the constant conflict.

It seemed like the President of the United States was also concerned about the current state of the nation. The vast majority of America's were becoming tired of the political stand still that there nation was stuck in and were become disappointed in their leader's performance. The President hoped to combat the fear and apathy spread across the country by getting the country involved with the nation's most important speech of the year, The State of the Union.

The White House was trying to encourage the entire nation to get online, watch the speech and use technology to have a national conversation about the best ways for the nation to move forward. America thought it would be a wonderful opportunities for all of his states to finally discuss their goals and differences. The nation decided the best forum would be the Twitter debates, as the character limits would force each state to focus on the issues that most affected them.

In theory it was a brilliant idea. In practice it was rapidly turning into a disaster. Many of heavily democratic states instantly signed on and began to post their opinions…which were that all of the nation's issues would go away if the republican's disappeared. This caused a number of the most republican states to boycott the process, stating that their voices were not going to be respected. Most middle ground states such as California , Florida, and even Texas hadn't even bothered answering is email invitation. America was starting to get a bit desperate.

"So can I at least expect you to participate in the Twitter debates?" America was practically begging Virginia for her help.

"Of course not." Virginia's musical laugh rang out across the phone line. "I have tickets to the actual event. I can always participate in the endless debate later, but I want to see the actual speech in person."

And, of course, America couldn't argue with that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note<strong>__-Well what did you think? Are you going to participate in the twitter debates tonight?_


	9. Pacman

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone, was brought on by a request. RenLen123 mentioned a game that I should highlight and there description reminded me of a real life situation. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Pacman. Also, do not try this at home. You will most likely get in trouble for it._

* * *

><p><strong>Pacman<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a snowy morning in the nation's capital, which meant things got to a late start. America was okay with that. He wasn't particularly a morning person, so he enjoyed being one of the only people in the office for a while. That morning he chugged though two pots of coffee and worked through a stack of paperwork that had been sitting on his desk since before Christmas. Feeling very pleased with himself, America was about to head out of a late lunch at the cafeteria when there was a loud rap at his door.<p>

"Come in." America said, straightening the forms on his desk. He expected one of the building mail runners, but a black suited official walked in instead.

"Sir, we have a situation." The man said grimly and the nation knew that he must be a member of the Secret Service. Generally Secret Service visits meant trouble.

"Okay." America replied, not exactly sure what else to say.

"It involves a number of individuals for whom you are legal guardian for have lead to a disturbance at the Library of Congress. They are currently in custody of the library's security staff."

It took a conscious effort for the nation not to swear. "Do we know what the problem was?"

"They did not specify over the phone, but they did request your presence at the Library as soon as possible."

"Well," America ran through the tasks he had to do before he left the office. "I need to lock up a few things, get my coat, and then grab a cab so I should be able to get there in about 30 minutes or so."

"15, sir." The Secret Service man interjected calmly.

"What?" The nation asked his train of thought knocked off the rails for a moment.

"You should be able to arrive at the Library of Congress in 15 minutes, Sir, due to the fact that there is an unmarked government vehicle currently waiting outside of the building for you."

"I guess that I better get things backed up then." America sighed, then stuffed all his classified documents into the desk before locking it and following the dark suited official out of the office, down the stairs and into the snow.

* * *

><p>"Do you have any idea what they were trying to do?" America asked as he watched the security footage play across the screen for the twentieth time.<p>

"We were hoping that you might shed some light on the situation." One of the security guards said grumpily.

"The only hypothesis we could come up with was that they were playing some type of game." A librarian attempted to be helpful.

"Of course they were." America tried to ignore his growing stress headache. "Can I speak with them?"

"Yes you can, we can even release them into your custody as long as you make sure they don't cause further disturbances in the library." A second librarian stated with exasperation in her voice.

"Thank you, I will make sure that these six will stay out of your hair."

* * *

><p>America signed all of the paperwork to allow his states to be released and then ushered them out the unmarked vehicle still idling outside of the library. It was a tight fit, but everyone was able to squeeze into the SUV. Then America gave the driver the order to drive to his Virginia home. You could have heard a pin drop during the first 30 minutes of the drive. America was fuming and the states knew better not to make a sound. Finally the nation broke the silence.<p>

"What do you all have to say for yourselves?"

"That was awes…" California started, but was interrupted when Texas trod hard on their foot.

"Sorry." Ohio finally spoke up. The state seemed to be sincere but still refused to make eye contact.

"Well you should be." America vented. "You are supposed to be example to our nation citizens. How could you even consider doing something so irresponsible?"

"Well, our meeting got canceled because of the weather and we all were here so we thought we would hang out." Alabama explained quietly. "After chatting for a while we started bored, do we pulled out our iPads and started a Pacman competition. Part way through we were looking though the window in the meeting room at all of the shelves and we got the idea that we could play Pacman with us as the pieces…"

"And who's idea was it to physically play Pacman in the library stacks?" America scanned the faces of his states and picked out the one who looked particularly guilty. "California?"

"Fine, it was me. We were dragged across the country to attend a meeting that was canceled because a few old geezers have no clue how to drive in the snow." The state through up their hands in disgust. "Despite that the six of us still met and made a lot of progress discussing the issues. I think we deserved to do something fun during the afternoon."

"It wasn't like there was that many people here for us to bother. I mean, not many people came to the library today…" Maryland added quietly.

"But there were people here, plus you were recklessly running about one of the most valuable library collections on the planet. Did you even consider the fact that you were not only being disrespectful to the other patrons, but also to our national heritage?" America paused long enough for the states to mutter a few variations of no before continuing. "Well you are all going to plenty of time to think about it because you all are grounded until you fly back to your home states."

There was some initial whining, but it quickly died down as soon as America looked towards them. They drove down the road in more silence until America broke it again.

"Pacman, what in the world were you thinking?" America muttered to himself.

"Well," Florida shrugged, "we couldn't figure out how to play asteroids."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__So was the story at least mildly entertaining?_


	10. YouTube

_**Author's Note-**__ Hi. Today's story is a request. The idea for this story was suggested by Princess Poptart243 who wanted a story involving the states using MMD creator. I hope that everyone will enjoy, but before we get to that it is time for a quick shout out. Thank you so much to tessa . flynn . o13, ZorasimplyZora, IndianaFerbDragon, and RenLen123 for your suggestions and encouragement. It really means a lot. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or YouTube…_

* * *

><p><strong>YouTube<strong>

* * *

><p>America was doing his best to procrastinate paperwork when his iPad chirped informing him that message had just entered his personal email address, the extra secure one that only known nations, states, provinces, and territories could use. America couldn't help but smile, because he finally had a legitimate excuse to ignore the large stack of congressional reports. Opening his tablet he pulled up his email, and saw that the message was from Canada. Not thinking anything of it the nation opened the message and read it.<p>

_Alfred, one of my Provinces stumbled upon this and I thought you should probably see it._

Canada had then attached a link to a YouTube playlist, which was odd. Normally it was Japan or North Korea who sent him links to video clips. Well, the nation thought to himself, if his twin thought it was entertaining enough to pass along the video was probably worth watching. America opened the link and started to watch the playlist. Then he looked at all of the comments and rewatched the playlist. Sighing he picked up the phone.

"Virginia." America did his best to keep his voice calm. "Would you mind getting California on the phone and let him know that we need to have a chat?"

"_What about?"_ The state's voice was tiny over the phone.

"About how it isn't appropriate to make MMD models of our allied nations so that he can use them to reenact scenes from classic America films and then posted the videos on YouTube."

"_Ah,"_ Virginia said with a slight giggle in her voice. _"May I assume that these videos maybe moved to the private server?"_

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." America replied after a few minutes of thought.

"_Good."_ Laughter was in the states voice. _"I know that California put a lot of effort into making those MMD videos, and besides, you were particularly hot in the Saturday Night Fever scene."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note<strong>__- Well, what did you think? Did the story entertain you?_


	11. Find My Friends

_**Author's Note**__-Good morning everyone. It is a new day which means it is time for a new chapter. But before that it is time for a quick shout out to everyone who reviewed. Thank you to tessa . flynn . o13, Guest and Michigan. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not happen to own Hetalia…or Apple…or whatever company created Family and Friends._

* * *

><p><strong>Find My Friends<strong>

* * *

><p>While all of the states were technically supposed to be equal in the United States, in reality things didn't work that way. Some states chose to be more active in running the nation than others. Out of these states, none were more active on the running of the country than Virginia. Through most of America's history she had been right by his side acting as his secretary, his advisor, and his sounding board.<p>

The state had always been willing to help out where ever she was needed, but during the Cold War, Virginia really had discovered the aspect of government she was best at, the spy agencies. Under normal situations most people never even noticed what she was doing. Unfortunately, ever since the Snowden situation the other states started to pay attention to types of surveillance occurring on American soil. The country was kind of getting sick and tired of the 'Virginia is spying on me again!' emails, so he decided to nip the problem in the bud…over lunch, of course.

"V, what have we said about using NSA technology to spy on people." America tried to bring up the topic casually after the two had finished their salads but before there entries had arrived.

"Don't spy on the states or you. Also stop spying on some of our key allies like Germany, France, and England." The state said without a pause. "Oh, and you also told me to destroy all of the tapes of Germany talking to his boss, which is really too bad because there was some pretty funny ones. Why do you ask?"

"I have recently gotten some complaints from some of the states that have felt like they constantly being monitored."

"Do you really think that the NSA would really let me run around with classified tech on my iPad? Really, we may or may not be breaking the constitution, but the agency isn't that stupid." The state said with a lazy wave of her hand.

"And you aren't doing any searches on your home computer…or possible at work?" America pressed.

"No and No. I have been following your mandate to the letter." Virginia smiled pleasantly.

"Could it be someone else in the agencies?" The nation asked concerned.

"Probably not," Virginia said thought fully, "I have been making sure that none of my coworkers at the NSA, CIA, and FBI have been collecting any information about their whereabouts. But I will double check on that when I get back to work."

"Good to hear. I will let the other states know that they are off the agencies surveillance grid and tell them to stop being paranoid." America said tucking into the newly arrived main course. "Well now that that has been cleared up, what did you think of the Super Bowl?"

* * *

><p>Virginia didn't open her iPad until she was in the government SUV heading back to the FBI headquarters. With a few taps she opened her new favorite app. 'Find Your Friends' booted up in a few seconds and the state quickly scanned the dots scattered across the United States. Satisfied that everyone was safe and exactly where they were supposed to be she closed the application and tucked her tablet back into her briefcase. Sitting back contentedly in her seat, she smiled. Why use questionably legal, multi-million dollar methods of tracking people down when the tech everyone carried around in their pockets did all of the hard work for you.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note<strong>__- So what did you think? Did you enjoy the concept?_


	12. Toilet Paper Dragging

_**Author's Note**__-Hi. So from the reviews it seemed like people found the last chapter to be just a little bit creepy, which means that I was successful in interjecting that emotion into the story. I promise that today's chapter will only be happy fluff. But before we get to the story a quick shout out to the wonderful reviewers. Thanks to tessa . flynn . o13, AmeBel is my Life, and Laveycee for sharing virtual cookies (cough, I mean feedback) with the author. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…and I don't think I would admit if I invented the Toilet Paper Dragging App._

* * *

><p><strong>Toilet Paper Dragging<strong>

* * *

><p>His iPad was missing. Which was technically not the end of the world, America did have an android Smartphone with his calendar and other official stuff on it, but it was pretty close. Without his iPad he wasn't going to be able to check on his 'The Simpsons: Tapped Out' game and make sure that he was still ahead of Germany and Northern Italy.<p>

America began his search in all of the practical places, aka, his bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen refrigerator. When that line of searching failed he started to check all of the spots that Virginia tended to hide things just in case she had taken away the iPad in an attempt to encourage America to complete his work. That also failed. The Superpower was about give up looking and call in back up when he heard some rustling and laughter down the hall.

He wasn't too worried to hear strange noises in his home. It wasn't that unusual for states to crash at his house. They often needed to come to a meeting in Washington D.C. a few times a year and it made sense to allow them to stay at his mansion instead of getting a hotel room in town. The stays were usually short, maybe one or two days and honestly, most of the times he didn't even realize that a state had stopped by until he peeked into refrigerator and noticed that there was some strange regional dish in there…or that there was a massive amount of food missing. Still, he wasn't quite sure what to make of Idaho and West Virginia in his den.

They were sprawled out with Americat on the ground madly pawing at iPads. On closer inspection it appeared that they were trying to unroll an image of toilet paper on the screen. It appeared that not only had Americat apparently borrowed America's iPad, but the feline also appeared to be winning. No, the cat didn't appear to be winning anymore. Americat clearly just finish shredding an entire roll of virtual TP faster than the two states.

"We are totally having rematch." Idaho challenged the cat and all three reset the game.

With a shake of his head, America quietly backed out the room. There were simply some things that he really didn't want to get dragged in. As he walked down the hall, he thought that perhaps he could track down Virginia and get her to let him use her iPad to play Tapped Out on. If not, the two states and the cat couldn't play unrolling virtual toilet paper for too long…right…

Anyway, America mused, if nothing else this experience did explain why Americat had started to unroll every toilet paper roll in sight for the first time since the stuff had been invented just over a hundred years ago. Perhaps if he bought the cat an iPad he wouldn't have to hide the TP to keep it from being shredded anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note<strong>__- Meow?_


	13. Plague Inc

_**Author's Note-**__Hey everyone, it appears like there is one particular character that you all find particularly entertain…Americat. Well I can promise you that one way or an other the cat will be returning in at least one future chapter. Thanks for the awesome feedback from tessa . flynn . o13, Laveycee, Daffodil Moon, and IndianaFerbDragon. Your reviews made me smile._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or whatever company owns Plague Inc…_

* * *

><p><strong>Plague Inc<strong>

* * *

><p>You can hear strange things when you were walking down the streets of Washington D.C. The city was filled with nut cases, brilliant scientists, politicians, and diplomats. It wasn't uncommon to see lobbyist in the restaurants trying to hash out game plans or tourist wandering through the national monuments. This diversity of people was one of the reasons that America liked to walk around his capital whenever he got a chance.<p>

Today he was strolling down H Street when he heard a familiar voice slipping through the door of a nearby coffee shop. It was a pleasant sensation so the nation slowed, to listen in to the conversation. He was shocked by what he heard.

"Now if I add cardiac failure this virus will probably be potent enough to knock off humanity…"

This couldn't be happening, thought to himself as he pushed the shops doors open. Unfortunately it was really happening. The voice belonged to one of his states. As the parent nation, it was now America's responsibility to knock some sense into the state before his actions caused the end of the world.

"Adam, what in the world are you doing?"

"Um…" The Massachusetts looked up at him in surprise, after a few heart beats he lifted the paper cup he had in his hand. "Drinking coffee?"

"And what were you just muttering about?" America pressed

"What was I muttering about?" The state genuinely seemed puzzled an America was starting to get worried, but then Massachusetts' brain kicked in to gear. "Oh! I can see how that could have caught your attention. I was playing this great game on my iPad that one of my coworkers at the CDC suggested."

"A game that involves wiping out all of humanity?"

"Exactly." The New Englander relaxed back into his seat. "Basically you start with a very mild strain of bacteria, virus, fungi, etc, and have to evolve to both spread across the world and to also eventually kill of everyone on the planet. While it is kind of a morbid concept it is a really addictive puzzle game, which also gets you thinking about how you might prevent this type of pandemic from actually wiping out the states."

"Interesting…this game actually sounds kind of fun." America plopped down in the seat next to Massachusetts. "Teach me how to play."

* * *

><p>America was early. He was rarely early to World Meetings, as he tended to prefer to swoop in at the last moment to ensure that he made a particularly dramatic entrance. He was <em>the Hero<em> after all. Still sometime heroes arrived early to meeting sometimes. Especially when they were carpooling with states so they could stick within the budget the nation had been assigned. Ever since Texas bumped up the speed limit on one of his roads to 85 MPH the state had become a bit of a speed demon, which meant everyone who drove with him was either really early to everything or really late because the cops pulled him over again.

The nation scanned the room again looking for things to do. The tables had been rearranged twice, the chairs had been straightened, the projector was already hooked up to the computer, and the sound system had been checked. America had checked his voicemail, fed his various virtual creatures on his iPad, ignored his emails, and still had another half-hour before the first countries would probably show up.

America was convinced that he was about to die of boredom, when he remember his newest App purchase. Pulling out the tablet, he clicked on the Plague Inc icon and immersed himself in the goal to destroy all of humanity. He was so enthralled with the game that he didn't even notice the first wave of nations entering the room.

"Now if I am going to have to increase my water capability if I am going to successfully invade Greenland and I should probably knock off Canada and Japan soon before they figure out a way to block me…" America muttered to himself as he grinned darkly. It was kind of fun to play the villain in a game for a change.

"America?" Italy broke the nation's train of thought, causing him to look up from his game.

"Oh, hi Dudes." The Superpower clicked his tablet off and turned his full attention to the other nations in the room. "Is it time for the World Meeting?"

"Almost, we were about to get the room set up." Finland said gently.

"America-san are you feeling alright?" Japan asked quietly.

"Yeah, never better." America shrugged and stretched, then noticed that everyone else was staring at him. "Why is everyone staring at me? Did I spill Micky D's on my shirt or something?"

All of the countries shook their heads vigorously and quickly took their seats. Though out the meeting pretty much everyone quietly whispered to each other while shooting concerned glances towards the young North America. Concerned looks that America failed to even notice, because a large percent of his mental processes were focused on the steps he would have to take next to destroy the world. By the end of the meeting his fellow nations had decided that they might need to be worried about the possibility of WWIII as a result of America's mental state. Except for Russia, or course, who found this new side of America rather attractive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note<strong>__- Russia to possible world destruction = moth to flame…_


	14. Flappy Bird

_**Author's Note**__-Hey everyone. This story was actually a double request with both Laveycee and Daffodil Moon asking for it. I will admit I got the idea for this short from real life, a similar situation actually happened in a class that I was the sub for. This short also has an important land mark. It official, 50% of the US states have managed to at least be mentioned in this story. If you live in as state I haven't mentioned yet, stay tuned that are still over thirty-five stories to go. Lastly, thanks to IndianaFerbDragon, Daffodil Moon, Winter's Shadow, Laveycee and Athens Georgia for reviewing the last chapter and for everyone who read and enjoyed it._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Flappy Bird._

* * *

><p><strong>Flappy Bird<strong>

* * *

><p>From the outside, America's primary home looked like any other respectable older home. Even if you peeked into some of the windows nothing would seem too out of the ordinary. Walking into one of the nation's various subbasements was a different story. There was enough electronic infrastructure that America could run his nation's government out of his house if he needed to. It was out of this basement that America held his virtual town hall meetings with all of his states. Normally the system went pretty smoothly. Today, though, they were getting off to a rough start.<p>

"Okay, as everyone knows, the previous host states of New York, California, Missouri, Utah, and Georgia flew out to Sochi a few days ago to help the Russians get ready for the Olympics. In addition to the states that have previously hosted Olympic Games, two other states will be attending the festivities. It is Montana and Vermont turn to attend a winter game and they will be flying out with me to Russia later this morning." America glanced up from his notes at the large bank of TV screens. At least, one-third of the states were currently tapping madly at their iPads. "Did any of you listen to a word that I was saying?"

"We are listenin…" Washington started to say, but suddenly stopped and swore.

"Sure you were." Hawaii said stifling a yawn, still annoyed that he had been woken up so early to participate in the conference call.

"America, you know we can't help it." Indiana pointed out.

The nation knew that the state had a point. National and state personifications were deeply linked with their population. They felt their emotion and they shared their people's pain. The problem was whenever a fad hit the country it was difficult for his states to resist participating. Over the years nation had storage units filled with his state's collections of random crap. The current fad might not involve a physical item, but it was just as annoying.

"I know that this game is really, really popular right now, but could you all at least try to pay attention?" America tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "I am about to head out of the country for two weeks and I want to make sure that everyone is comfortable with their various tasks so the nation runs smoothly while I am gone."

They really did try their best to sit still. They kept their fingers off of their iPads for a good ten minutes, but as the discussion continued more and more of them were madly tapping on their tablets. By the end of the meeting America had discovered that the only thing more frustrating than playing Flappy Bird was trying to have a conversation with someone who was currently trying to beat the game.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note<strong>__-Did you enjoy?_


	15. Travel Nerd

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone, sorry for the delays in posting. The weather where I am at has been kind of interesting and of course I got sick. But laying in bed I got the idea for this story. It is actually based on real life experience. Having worked in the Arctic, I developed an extremely high metabolism for a while. As a result I was eating over 5,000 calories a day and was still losing weight. Then I flew down the lower 48 and being trapped in a tin can for that long without food nearly drove me to tears because by the end it felt like my stomach was trying to eat through my spine. My polar explorer diet reminded me of the eating habits of a particular country and I couldn't help but wonder if he would have similar issues while traveling. Anyway, that was a long introduction. Let's have a quick shout out to reviewers Daffodil Moon and AmeBel for being awesome and head into the story. _

_**Disclaimer**__-I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Travel Nerd…_

* * *

><p><strong>Travel Nerd<strong>

* * *

><p>It is not the end of the world, even though his stomach seemed to think so. On the best of days America found it difficult to consume the 12,000 to 30,000 calories that his body craved every 24 hours. When he was flying commercially it was even more difficult. He was trapped in a small metal cylinder with a commercially with whatever the airlines were trying to pass off as a meal.<p>

Even when he did his best to plan ahead, he usually disembarked at his final destination he usually found blood sugar low, his stomach growling, and his bag empty of food stuffs. Unfortunately, on this trip the best laid plans had failed him. Because of the Olympics there were extra restrictions about what you could bring with you in your carryon luggage. In short they hadn't allowed him to bring most of his snacks.

America had been lucky that his states had been traveling with him. Once the two had realized what was going on they had leapt into action. There was only so much that you could do at 13,000 feet above the Atlantic Ocean, but they did what they could. The two of them had shared the majority of their in flight meals with him. Which didn't do much to tame a metabolism that rivaled most of the world's top polar explorers, ultra marathoners, mountaineers, and Olympians, but he was still grateful for the thought.

Vermont had also pulled out his iPad and started madly pulling up the Heathrow airport skeptics, which brought America to his current situation. The New Englander had half dragged his nation through customs and to their departure gate. While he had been doing that, Montana had rushed a head and grabbed a number of high calorie foods that they thought America might be able to keep down.

"Honestly, this is one of the only reasons I prefer to have a layover in France. They at least of the sense to have a Micky D's in their airports." America mumbled as he tried to drowned his hunger with Starbucks coffee and three dozen Krispy Cream doughnuts.

"We could try finding something else?" Montana offered shyly.

"For example the app says that there is sushi in Terminal 3. It may not be burgers, but you like sushi." Vermont said scrolling through the food options.

"Don't mention sushi." America said, the thought of eating raw fish with the current condition of his stomach almost made him want to puke up his coffee and doughnuts. "England will be here soon and he will be able to directed us where to eat. All we have to do is keep calm and distracted until then."

"Okay, what should we talk about?" Montana asked thoughtfully.

"I know." Vermont through one of his hands into the air. "Alfred, what in the world were you thinking when you approved the design for this year's U.S. Olympic uniforms?"

"I like them." The nation shrugged. "That is why I got one for each of the states."

"You don't actually expect us to wear those things right?" Vermont asked flatly.

"We are total wearing them every chance we get. We have to show our support somehow."

"And we couldn't have done that by waving flags or wearing tacky articles of clothing with the stars and stripes on them?" The more western state asked.

"Oh, I packed plenty of that stuff too." America leaned back in the highly uncomfortable airport chair.

"We are so totally doomed." Montana shoulders slumped.

"Well you will win every ugly sweater contests you enter." Vermont tried to comfort her.

"Hey, the sweaters are not that bad!" America attempted to defend his decision.

"Yes they are." Vermont countered. "Minnesota could have knitted something better looking, goodness sakes, Alaska probably could have knitted something better and the last time she made me socks they were so large and misshapened that I am currently using one of them as my iPad case."

By this point, while America was tracking the conversation he was also almost to the point of desperation. Then suddenly a familiar bag landed in his lap. The nation didn't bother looking up to see where this manna had come from, he just tore open the bag and grabbed the first tissue wrapped lump, stripped off the paper and practically inhaled the hamburger. By the third burger he was able to look to see the bemused face of the British Isles.

"Wow, Arthur you were really prepared." America said between mouthfuls of lukewarm French fries.

"Of course I am. I have to sit next to you on the next flight and if I wanted any hope of get sleep on the plane I had to make sure that you were traveling on a full stomach."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__So…which direction was that McDonald's again?_


	16. Snapchat

_**Author's Note**__-Hey everyone, today we have another Olympic story. This one focuses more on Canada and America relationship instead of America and state relationships but I hope you will find it entertaining just the same. Enjoy! But before that thanks to Laveyee, Daffodil Moon, and Guest for reviewing despite the issues that the fanfiction . net site was having yesterday._

_**Disclaimer**__-I do not own Hetalia..or Apple…or Snapchat…or the Winter Olympic Games._

* * *

><p><strong>Snapchat<strong>

* * *

><p>Every Olympic game had its hiccups. The fact that China digitally altered its firework display for broadcast at the Beijing Olympics or the French and Russian Olympic judges had been trying to bribe each other during the Salt Lake Winter Games. Goodness sakes, even Canada had had some major issues when he had hosted the Vancouver Winter Olympics; include the fact that many of the ski slopes didn't have snow. Still, all of the countries currently in attendance at Sochi agreed that Russia was having some of the strangest Olympic glitches to date.<p>

Perhaps the most frustrating of these chronic glitches there were the doors. Some doors wouldn't shut, others wouldn't open. A couple doors would randomly lock themselves, while others would never lock. A journalist from the BBC was twitting about the fact that her hotel room door was currently jammed shut, with her inside. A group of Swiss officials were having the opposite problem and had to secure their rooms by placing furniture in front of the door at night. The problem was so prevalent that it was almost becoming an ongoing joke among the Olympic athletes, the winter game officials, and the various journalists. Or at least it had been an entertaining joke until, Canada managed to get himself into a pickle.

Really, the nation shouldn't have been surprised. At least three Olympic athletes had managed to get themselves locked into their bathrooms at the Olympic village already and the games had barely started. It was so much of a problem that everyone made sure to carry their cell phone whenever they used the room regardless of if they needed to shower or pee. When Canada had felt the call of nature in the middle of the night he had remembered to bring his cell with him…Unfortunately he hadn't planned on the other half of his situation.

The moment that Canada had realized that his bathroom door had just locked him in; he had immediately called the first phone number that came to mind and dialed British Columbia. The provinces phone had apparently run out of battery. He then tried to call England who didn't answer, France who didn't answer, Russia who hung up on him and the two of America's phone numbers that he had memorized, both went straight to voicemail.

Canada was getting really of tired and frustrated with sitting on the uncomfortable toilet in the bland white room, when suddenly he got another idea. He pulled up Snapchat on his phone. Took the most pleading selfi photo he could and attached the word _Help!_ to it before sending the message off to America. Then all he could do was wait and hope that someone would remember that he existed. The North American nation was starting to get claustrophobic and was about to start panicking when the reply popped up on the screen.

_What's up bro?_ America sent back a photo with the nation looking jetlagged but very concerned.

_You know the problem everyone has been having with the doors?_

_Yeah._

_I am stuck…_ The northern nation took an image of the jammed door.

The next 45 minutes moved by like a whirlwind with America dragging a few of his states out of bed, getting in contact with British Columbia so that he could let them into the Canadian space the Olympic Village, and contacting the Russian staff. Even though America was clearly busy trying to make all of the arrangements to rescue Canada from his bathroom, the superpower had also done his best to keep his twin informed. From jokes to photos of blurry eyed personifications, America's constant banter kept Canada from panicking. That said, Canada never wanted to admit just how ecstatic he was to see America braking down that door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note<strong>__-Avoid getting stuck._


	17. Cozi Family Organizer

**_Author's Note-_**_Hey everyone, welcome to a new chapter. But before we get to that a quick shout out. Drumroll please….Laveycee, tessa . flynn . o13, Daffodil Moon, and IndianaFerbDragon all win virtual gold medals for reviewing this story. Congratulations! _

**_Disclaimer_**_-I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Cozi…or the Olympics…_

* * *

><p><strong>Cozi Family Organizer<strong>

* * *

><p>The cafeteria at the Olympic Village was probably one of the few places on earth were no one had a second thought about America's appetite. No one looked surprised when he ordered a pound a hash browns to go with his dozen scrambled eggs and nine strips of bacon. No one did a double take when he turned an entire loaf of bread into toast or complained when he got up for seconds. For an individual who spent most of their life with people staring at them and judging their portion sizes, it was incredibly liberating.<p>

After a half hour of solid eating, America's stomach was comfortably full and he was finally ready to surface back into the real world. Stretching, he glanced around at the other people at the table and allowed himself to start tracking their conversation.

"I still don't get why you let yourself get cooped up in that security booth every freaking Olympics. I mean," California motioned with a fork with a piece of breakfast burrito stuck at the end of it, "what could be more boring than watching all of that aerial photography and crap."

"The Olympics have changed significantly since the last time you hosted them." Utah spoke quietly into her mug of what America assumed was hot cocoa.

"That maybe, but you really need to loosen up an enjoy yourself every once in a while." California said with a roll of his eyes.

"Lay off her, C." New York interjected. "She is right; the Salt Lake Winter Games did herald in a new age in Olympic history. In the wake of 9/11 we now realize that even at the Olympics we cannot afford to let our guards down. In order to keep people safe and to preserve what the Games stand for we have been forced to become more paranoid, more vigilant…"

The state statement hung in the air for an uncomfortably long time.

"Well." Canada spoke up breaking the silence. "Enough gloom and doom talk. What is everyone's plans for the day?"

"I know that California and I were planning on hitting the slopes later today." New York said brightly.

"I am snowboarding and you are skiing so I hardly think that you can claim we are going together." California grinned at the table with a sarcastic grin on his face. "And goody-two-shoes Utah will be spending all morning at security briefings…"

"Which you should also be attending," The Beehive state countered sharply, "but the briefings are not my only plans for the day. I am going to spend the afternoon with some of my source parents. As probably everyone knows I have the highest percentage of both Danish and Icelandic Americans in the U.S. and so the two of them offered to take me out of lunch." The state turned to America. "They invited join them for a catch up at the lodge they are staying at after we eat and we will possibly hit the town later this evening so I may come in a bit late. I will text you with details when I know them."

"But you don't drink." California interjected.

"I know, but most of the Nordics are really entertaining to watch when they are drunk and someone needs to keep Iceland company." The rocky mountain state smiled smugly.

Before California could come up with a counter, America spoke up. "Okay, Vermont and Montana what are your plans for the day?"

Montana shrugged, but Vermont spoke up. "I was thinking about possible going on one of the cultural tours Russia was offering."

"That sounds like fun, mind if I tag along?" British Columbia asked.

"Sure." Vermont said without a second thought.

"Great I will meet up with you at the American building in say, thirty minutes."

"Sounds like a plan."

"But what about the hockey game?" Alberta asked in surprise.

"Well, you have a certain neighbor to the south who is currently looking for someone to explore some of the joys of Sochi with." British Columbia pointed out smugly. Alberta blushed in response and Montana nearly choked on their coffee.

"Our relationship isn't like that." Montana finally managed to splutter.

"No one was trying to accuse you of anything." Canada said with barely hidden bemusement in his voice. "All we are pointing out is that you two have been neighbors for centuries, but due to population distribution and geography you don't have many opportunities to hang out. Attending a few of the women's hockey games and exploring the town might be a valuable chance for the two of you to interact."

"Well, when you put it like that." Alberta looked over at Montana shyly. "Pick me up at the Canadian housing at 9:30?"

The state nodded and most of the group moved to stand. Before they had a chance to clear away all of their dishes, America pulled out his iPhone and started to madly type into it.

"I almost forgot. Everyone is logged into the family organizer right?" The states nodded to the nation's question. "Good. When you get a chance enter your plans into the system. We all know that there are some very real security concerns out there, so if at any time any of you feel uncomfortable, just enter a time and place that you would like me to pick you up and I will be there as fast as humanly possible. Other than that, keep a low profile and enjoy your day at the games."

There was some good natured ribbing and joking as the personifications cleared the table and headed out the door to get ready for the rest of the day. Once they were all finally gone America stifled an yawn and turned to his twin.

"So, what are our plans for the day?"

"I actually don't fully know." Canada admitted. "I know that we were supposed attending some preliminary downhill skiing events but when Russia found out about me getting locked into the bathroom last night he decided that he would host us himself so that he could properly apologize."

"Maybe it is just another communist plot to convince us to let our guard down so that he could shove us down one of those empty elevator shafts…or something." America started strong, but his train of petered out by the end.

"Alfred, you do know that Russia isn't communist anymore, right?"

"That is what he wants you to think!"

Canada sighed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End Note-<em>**_ So everyone has the schedules made?_


	18. NBC Sports Live Extra

_**Author's Note-**__ Okay soap box moment. I am a person who really likes the Olympics and the Paralympics. They represent the very best that our world strives for. I have always been an avid follower of the games and even saved for months so that I could afford to attend my favorite event at the winter Olympics when I was a kid. (If you are curious it was ski jumping.) So, when I found out that yet again I would not be able to watch my favorite Olympic events on the TV or online in the United States for the fourth Olympics in a row I was highly annoyed. I have been even more annoyed by the fact that the coverage I have gotten has been so skewed towards America athletes that you rarely get to see other nations compete. Which really stinks because the Norwegians are awesome, the Canadians are amazing, the South Koreans are incredibly graceful, and who doesn't want to watch the Jamaican bobsled team? In a day and age when the world is the most interconnected it has ever been it is frustrating to live in the one country where it is nearly impossible for me to watch and cheer the top athletes in the world. _

_Okay, off my soap box now. Let's head to the story, but first a quick shout out to Laveycee, tessa,flynn,o13, Daffodil Moon, and IndianaFerbDragon for being awesome reviewers. _

_**Disclaimer**__-I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or NBC…or the Olympics…_

* * *

><p><strong>NBC Sports Live Extra<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Alfred, we need to talk."<em> It was a series of words that tended to fill America's mind with dread every time Virginia spoke them and the fact that that the state was several thousand miles away didn't change things. _"The coverage of the Winter Olympics has been absolutely horrendous. In a lot of people's eyes they have not only botched their commentary but have also unfairly restricted access to the events."_

"It can't be that bad…" America started.

"_It is really that bad."_ Virginia sighed with exasperation. _"Listen the coverage as been so terrible that both Alaska and Minnesota have been comminuting to Canada each night so they can watch the games, Maine has already informed me that they he will be heading north to watch the entire curling finals with Novi Scotia, and I kind of suspect that Washington would be in British Columbia right now if BC wasn't currently in Sochi."_

"So what you are telling me is that three states have decided to take some vacation time and visit Canada so that they could watch the Olympics. By my count that isn't that bad."

"_What you don't understand is those are the states that are desperate to participate with the Olympics. Many of the rest of the states are simply starting to lose interest."_

"And I should be concerned why?"

"_Because we spend a lot of taxpayer money every year to make the Olympics happen and it makes people angry when one corporation blocks there access to an event that they have partially paid for. Especially because that company isn't paying the taxpayers back for that right. In the current fiscal environment it is only a matter of time before people start pay attention to where there money is going."_

"Point taken." America replied sharply. "I will work on the problem when I get back."

"_Sure you will_." The state scoffed. _"If I remember correctly this is the fourth Olympics we have had this problem."_

"And I will do my very best to make sure that it is also the last." The phone connection clicked off and America sighed.

"What's up Alfred? You look kind of frustrated." Canada spoke up quietly from behind him and America almost jumped out of his skin. Once he had a chance to catch his breath again he admitted his problem.

"Some of the states are upset because they can't access all of the Olympic Games."

"Ah, well that would be why we broadcast the Olympics my national network." Canada said with a shrug. "That way I can translate it into all the languages that my people speak, plus everyone can access the events live on the web."

America stuck out his tongue in reply and promptly threw a snowball at his twin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note<strong>__-Snowball fight!_


	19. Fantasy Hockey

_**Author's Note**__-I love the Olympics, but I think that it is about time for this series of shorts to focus more on North America and less on the world scene, and so I present this piece as a transition. Hopefully you will enjoy it. But before we get to the chapter, a quick shout out. Thanks to ZorasimplyZora, Daffodil Moon, and HetaliaFanAmerica (who will have a particular connection to this chapter) for leaving wonderful reviews. It means a lot. _

_**Disclaimer**__-I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Fantasy Hockey…but I do like hockey…_

* * *

><p><strong>Fantasy Hockey<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wisconsin, would you please stop pouting?" America had the force the sigh out of his voice. His regular Skype calls with all of his state's had been complicated by the fact he was currently in Russia and the whole situation was starting to make everyone cranky. "I know you wanted to go to the Winter Olympics but it wasn't your turn."<p>

"_Papa, I maybe younger than you, but I'm not a whiny kid anymore."_ The state said with a roll of their eyes.

"Really, then what is bothering you." The nation replied sarcastically, but the state didn't give him the biting response he had expected. Instead they paused and blushed.

"_Promise not to laugh?"_

"Of course." America replied honestly.

"_Pennsylvania fantasy hockey team totally creamed mine this past week_." The Wisconsin admitted quietly, refusing to meet America's eyes. _"I know that I'm being petty and immature about this, and if it Minnesota, or BC, or I don't know maybe Massachusetts I could understand, but Pennsylvania? I'm totally more into hockey than Pennsylvania."_

"Why don't you let me take a look at your team, sweetheart?" The state complied, pulling up their team on their iPad and walking America through the finer details of their set up. By the end, the nation figured out what had happened. "I think it is the Olympics that are messing with your stats. You have a good variety of nationalities on your team while Pen mainly has players from Finland and Sweden on theirs. Finland and Sweden are both at the tops of the Olympic brackets so of course their players are going to perform well in the fantasy league, but when the Olympics end that advantage will be lost.

"_So you think that I my team will go back to doing well once the regular season starts up again?"_

"I am sure that you will." America said with a chuckle.

"_Thanks Papa, I feel a lot better now." _

State successfully comforted, America excused himself from the conversation and turned off the computer. He flipped off the lights and crawled under the covers with the image of his Wisconsin's toothy grin still fresh in his memory.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note- <strong>__Go Hockey!_


	20. Cat Fishing

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, I know it has been a bit but we past the 50 review mark and I wanted to do something special for all of you guys. So I made a special Americat post, hopefully everyone will enjoy it. Also a special thanks to guest and InfiniteHappiness for reviewing the last post._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Cat Fishing…and you should not let your cat play with your iPad unless you have a screen protector._

* * *

><p><strong>Cat Fishing<strong>

* * *

><p>America was having a bad day. Ukraine was in crisis and for some reason Russia believed that it was all America's fault. It had made the last few days of the Olympics very uncomfortable. It also meant that his desk at the State Department had been piled high with diplomatic reports and dispatches that required his immediate attention when he got home.<p>

The nation had felt so swamped and jetlagged that his supervisors at the State Department decided to send him home early…with a massive stack of files to read by the next morning. America wondered when he was going to find time to eat let alone eat. To make things worse Americat decided that he wanted attention.

"I just fed you so you can't be hungry." America stared down at the cat that was currently sprawled across the document that he had been trying to read. The Americat responded by pushing a pen in America's direction and trying to convince the nation to push it back.

"Sorry buddy, I can't play right now." America sighed. "It not that I really don't want to but the government gave me a whole lot of stuff to work on and they want everything done by tomorrow…I know, you liked playing with the iPad when Idaho and West Virginia, right?

The cat cocked its head to one side.

"Well I have a new game for you it is called Cat Fishing and it was made just for cats like you."

It only took a few seconds for America to set up the game and place the iPad on the floor. Americat pawed at the digital fish for a good five minutes, but he was soon rubbing against America's leg and making pitiful mewing sounds.

"What do you want now?"

The cat nosed the iPad towards the nation.

"Fine." America scrubbed his hand across his eyes. "You win."

* * *

><p>"America, I know you are having a bad day so I picked up some pizza. Are you hungry?" When the nation didn't respond to Virginia's question, she slowly opened the door of his den to check on him. She found America was sprawled across on the den's leather coach with Americat curled comfortably on the nation's chest. As she took the first step inside, the cat raised it head and blinked lazily at her.<p>

"You got him to finally get some sleep didn't you?" The state asked as she bent over to scratch Americat underneath the chin, just where he liked it. The cat purr vibrated pleasantly against Virginia's fingers and the state couldn't help but smile. "Thank you for that, America's been a bit off the last few days and I think that a good long nap will do a lot to improve his mood…Tell you what, you have been such a good kitty I think you deserve a treat."

At the mention of the T-word, the cat's ears immediately perked up. He yawned and stretched, then jumped down to sit at Virginia's feet. After a begging meow, the state took one last at the sleeping nation and turned to leave for the kitchen. She thought there might be a can of tuna hiding in one of the cupboards that had Americat's name on it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note<strong>__- Any treats for Americat?  
><em>


	21. Farmville

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, it is time for another short story about America attempting to parent. This week it focuses on the Great Plains states, but before that thank you to Daffodil Moon and Guest for leaving reviews. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Farmville…_

* * *

><p><strong>Farmville<strong>

* * *

><p>America was doomed. He knew that he was doomed the moment that he had been cornered by Arkansas, Ohio, Kansas, Indiana, Missouri, and Nebraska. The six states had long struggled to come up with ways to keep themselves entertained while the fields lay fallow. They had come up with a solution, but boredom quickly turned their new past time to competition and now they were trying to convince America to pass judgment.<p>

"So dad, which farm do you think is best?"

The states were staring at him their faces serious and America had absolutely no idea what to say. He looked back at the line of iPads that they were holding out for him to exam and glanced from mock farm to mock farm. To be honest, they all kind of looked the same but America had enough common sense not to tell his states that. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to distract them so that he could escape. America's stomach growled and an idea crystallized.

"Are you all sure that you all wouldn't rather go out for ice cream instead?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note<strong>__- Sorry America, but I don't think your plan is going to work…_


	22. Osmos HD

_**Author's Note**__-Hi everyone. While the east coast is being hammered by frigid weather, the west has been plagued by drought. As a result there have been a lot of meetings lately about water allocations along the Colorado River. This precious resources is split between seven states and when ever water years are low these states really don't get along…which means I could resist writing a piece about them. But before we get to the bickering a quick shout out to espurrrussia, AmeBel is my Life, IndianaFerbDragon, and Daffodil Moon. I totally agree with you all that it would take significantly more than ice cream to successfully bribe a state. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Osmos HD…or condone the use of cannabis as it is technically still illegal everywhere in the U.S. regardless of what the states say…_

* * *

><p><strong>Osmos HD<strong>

* * *

><p>Like in any family, every state had a distinct personality. Some states like North Dakota and West Virginia were shy. Others like such as New Jersey and Texas were particularly, well, loud. Some states like Georgia and Louisiana enjoyed leading the pack. Others, Alaska and Hawaii in particular, struggled to fit in with the rest of the Union. America had to admit that his nation was made stronger by the contribution that each and every state made to the whole, but he also had to admit that the unique blend of personalities tended to sometimes cause some major arguments. The particular argument that was currently consuming America's attention erupted in a regional meeting to discuss this year's water allotments along the Colorado River.<p>

"What exactly is the problem?" California said with a wave of his hand. "After all, Oklahoma has been predicting that the Rocky Mountain States are going to have an unusually wet spring. Hopefully we will get enough moister from rain and we won't have to worry about rationing water this year."

"Clearly you don't understand the problem." Wyoming sighed. "In order to have good water flow in the Colorado River year round we are going to need a good snow pack.

"We are not allowed to keep the water in the upland dams because we have to keep Hoover and Powell high enough to produce electricity and meet the downstream needs." Utah sighed. "Colorado we know that you have an opinion. Would you please speak up in defense of your fellow headwater states?"

"Dude you should totally just chill." Colorado mumbled his attention clearly elsewhere.

"Colorado are you high?" Utah glared at her neighbor.

"I would let you know that I have my full focus on this meeting." Colorado motioned with one of his hands, then looked down at his iPad for a few moments in confusion. "Rats, my bubble got eaten again."

"You are high aren't you? If this is the only reason that you volunteered to host this meeting because if it was, I'm going to have to insist that we hold the next meeting in Salt Lake."

"Now you all know what I always have to put up with." Nevada said with an eye roll.

"I heard that." Utah turned her attention on her other neighbor. She opened her mouth to say something more, but America interrupted her.

"Colorado, we have already had the drug discussion." America said firmly.

"What? You've done it before?" The Centennial State shot back.

"That was at Woodstock and it was the sixties." The nation had to fight back an embarrassed blush.

"And right now it is 2014," Colorado shrugged, "and my voters voted on it and said it was perfectly okay as long as you were over 21 and I am way, like a hundred years, over 21."

"Chronological." Arizona muttered under her breath. "Biologically is another story."

"Can we get back to this meeting? I actually need to know how much water is going to be coming down the pipe before I start planting the spring crop." New Mexico through up their hands in exasperation.

"In a moment, honey." America tried to placate the desert state before turning back to Colorado, but Utah had beat him to the punch and was already chewing him out. At this point the once orderly discussion had completely dissolved into chaos.

"You know what why don't we all take a few moments and clear our heads." America slammed his hands on the table which finally got everyone to shut up. "Go get a drink, take a quick walk, grab a quick snack, _Just Stop Arguing_. We will meet back here in 30 minutes all in a better mood and in full control of their facilities." The nation focused the last point of his statement squarely on Colorado.

It was surprising how quickly the states managed to vacate the room. Arizona and New Mexico were clearly making a beeline for coffee, while Utah stocked off to get some air with Wyoming on her heals trying to calm her down. Nevada somehow managed to sneak out sometime which meant that California and Colorado were the last states to leave the conference room.

"So." California sidled over to his brother as soon as they were in the hall. "I hear that in your state it is legal to gift up to one ounce of cannabis to someone else who happens to be over 21. Would you be up for hooking a bro up?"

Unfortunately for the two of them, they had been over heard. Before Rocky Mountain State had an opportunity to answer they heard someone loudly clear their throat behind them. They turned to see a less than pleased America.

"Colorado, don't you even dare think about it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ Well, that had a lot less of the app than I had originally intended when I started the short but that is okay. Also lots of bad examples in this post. Don't follow them. Also, I think I will be heading east for the next chappy. I think I have finally figured out how to write one of the requests. _


	23. Garden Squared

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone. By popular request I present New Jersey. To add to this fact, it appears that the weather is officially rotten across most of the America. Hopefully, this can bring you some joy if you are currently stuck inside. If you are not stuck inside you are a very lucky duck, but I am still happy you decided to read this. Also massive kudos to InfiniteHappieness, Guest, Michigan, Laveycee, and Daffodil Moon for leaving reviews. Thanks again you all. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Garden Squared…_

* * *

><p><strong>Garden Squared<strong>

* * *

><p>Even though he was a superpower, America could admit that he was afraid of something. (Unless someone wanted him to admit that in front of Russia, North Korea, or Cuba. Under those situation he was officially completely fearless.) The nation was terrified of ghosts, had an intense fear losing someone close to him, and, ever since Canada dared him to lick that metal flag pole in the dead of winter in Ottawa when they were younger, he had a healthy nervousness around the things whenever it snowed.<p>

America also got a bit scared when one or more of his state's started to act out of character. For example, when the normally boisterous New Jersey crashes your office because her flight was canceled and yet manages to be as quiet as a mouse for an hour and a half. No rants in Italian, no rants in Yiddish, not even a reference to the Pope, the Blessed Mother Mary, or Snookie. America was starting to wonder if the state had given up yelling for Lent or something, until he looked at the project that New Jersey was working on.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?"

"Planning out my garden." The state said without bothering to look up from a stylized representation of a garden plot. America stared as the state moved the placement of the carrots to the other side of the tomatoes and added a line of parsley in the newly opened space.

"You know that you have like a foot of snow on the ground right now, right?"

"And when the snow finally melts I will be ready to put seeds in the ground." New Jersey said with a self righteous nod while doubling the number of potted basil plants.

With a shake of his head, America wandered off to get some more coffee. With Eastern Europe trying to implode he had plenty of things, other than trying to understand his states' stranger hobbies, to keep him occupied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ New Jersey is the Garden State after all. Also for all of you currently in the depth of General Winter's clutches don't lick the flag pole. I don't care if Canada dares you to do it, believe me it is not worth it._


	24. Stack the States

_**Author's Note**__- Hello. Today we will be featuring an app suggested by AmeBel is my Life. It is a short but sweet one but before the story thanks to HorseLuver713, DarkDevon13, and Daffodil Moon for taking the time to review. It really means a lot. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Stack the States…_

* * *

><p><strong>Stack the States<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone, including states, needed a hobby to stay healthy. They provided a creative release in today hectic world, a way to stretch your mental and physical muscles. For Rhode Island state watching had long been one of his favorite past times. Half the time people wondered how a state as small as Rhode Island came to be, the other half of the time people completely forgot that he existed. Honestly, he had stopped minding being forgotten because it even easier to sneak up on siblings…such as Texas.<p>

"What are you doing?" Rhode Island bent over and practically said in Texas ear. The younger state swore loudly and nearly dropped his iPad. Still he quickly recovered so the small coastal state decided to push further. "You do know that Texas doesn't have to be the answer to everything right?"

"Of course, I do. While I am clearly the best state I can't be everywhere…" Texas's eyes didn't bother looking from his iPad. "Wait how I could possibly be wrong! Everything is bigger and better in Texas. This App must have a glitch if it doesn't put me as the biggest state."

"Biggest ego maybe, but Alaska happens to be two and a half times your land area." Rhode Island smirked into his coffee. It was always entertaining to watch when the big states were made to feel tiny. A smile gracing his lips, Rhode Island wandered off to find another sibling to stalk leaving Texas to stare dumbfounded at his iPad in his wake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ Texas, is not the number 42….congrats if you get the scifi reference…Also Rhode Island is a little bit creepy, well they do have a high Russian American population so I will chalk it up to that. _


	25. The Weather Channel App

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey, it is time for another in depth state highlight, but before that I need to thank my wonderful reviewers. Thanks so much to Bumblekat, Guest, Daffodil Moon, AmeBel, and EverythingMath. I am glad you all have a sense of humor about Texas and Rhode Island._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do not own Hetalia…or Apple..or The Weather Channel App…_

* * *

><p><strong>The Weather Channel App<strong>

* * *

><p>Hawaii was always annoyed by his siblings' tendency to consider him to be the youngest of the American family. Yes, he was the newest state but one's history did not begin with statehood. No one really remembered when Hawaii actually born but it was an accepted fact that his nation predated the U.S.A. by about a thousand years. This technically made him everyone's elder brother which meant that they should take his needs into account every once in a while. Sadly the only state that seemed sympathetic to this argument was Alaska, and honestly she had about as much clout as he did.<p>

Anyway, Hawaii was currently with one of his worst family pet peeves, the fact they expected him to attend emergency family meetings in person. Yes, the current crisis in the Ukraine was important and the family needed to make sure that they had a united front on the issue, but did the really need to all be in the same room to make an official decision? Also did they have to schedule there meetings for first thing in the morning in Washington D.C. They knew that it meant that Alaskan and he had to wake up in the middle of their night to participate.

Then to make things worse the East Coast had to be hit by another set of miserable winter storms. Just watching his weather app for the last few days had made him feel cool and he had been in the relative comforts of home for all of that time. Hawaii would officially turn into a popsicle the moment he walked off the plane. Clearly there was only one possible solution to the problem. The United States had all of the technology needed for a secure conference video conference call; Hawaii was going to insist that America let him use it.

"Hey, Alfred, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to use the video conferencing system for this emergency security meeting instead of going to Washington D.C. in person." Hawaii got directly to the point when the nation finally answered his Skype call.

"_Why?"_ The nation looked back at him with a combination of exhaustion and annoyance.

"Because it seems a little ridiculous for me to have a 20 hour round trip in order to attend 3 hours of meetings. It would be rather costly in both time and money for me to book those flights, while it would be practically free for me to call in from my home office."

"_Are you sure that the weather has nothing to do with it?"_ America said skeptically.

"Sure the cold weather has something to do with it. Everyone knows that I don't deal with snow well, but that is a minor issue," Hawaii lied, "the bigger issue is the travel distance. I am twice as far from Washington D.C. than California and almost a quarter more that Alaska. It is not easy for me to get to meetings on the drop of a hat. If I call into the meeting instead of traveling halfway across the world I will be better rested for the meeting, able to spend more time on my naval duties, plus you don't have to worry about my flight being delayed because of the weather the Mainland has been having."

"_Alright, you have made a good point. We will have you video conference into this meeting, but I expect you to be in full business dress for the conference call and I have to insist that you will be here for our biannual family get together in May."_

"Don't worry; I have already gotten my ticket for May." The state made a dismissing waving motion with his hand. "In fact, I have already sent the itinerary to Virginia so if you have any question about the details you can bug her. Knowing her she probably has the thing memorized."

"_Good. Talk to you Friday."_ America said with a nod, tiredness seeping into his voice.

"Talk to you then." Hawaii said with a smile and switched off Skype connection.

The moment that the screen went dark he slouched back into his chair with relief. He would have to wake up at 2 am local time to participate in the 8 am eastern meeting, but that was unavoidable. He had not only managed to avoid being thrown into the East Coast's snowy weather, but he had also managed to avoid being stuffed into a metal cylinder for half a day. Truly that had been a successful phone call. Well, now that that was taken care of, it was time for Hawaii to turn his attention to more important matters, such as the surf report.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ Honestly, if I was Hawaii I would I would probably stick on the beach too. _


	26. World Clocks

_**Author's Note**__- I got into a discussion with my one of my international friends about daylight savings time and this idea popped into my head. It was so funny I could help but write it. But before we get there thanks to Daffodil Moon and mofalle for leaving reviews. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or the World Clocks app…_

* * *

><p><strong>World Clocks<strong>

* * *

><p>America woke up in a bad mood. He knew exactly why he was cranky. Daylight savings time had come again and now his nation had to wake up an hour early. Which meant that the entire country had the symptoms of mild jet lag, and like most travelers the sensation made the majority of the country, and thus the nation himself, crabby.<p>

Yawning, America opened up his iPad and checked the clock again as he rode the elevator up to third floor meeting room. He probably should have taken the stairs, but he was just so tired. He knew that Daylight Savings was a really valuable program. It maximized daylight in the evening which encouraged people working 9 to 5 to spend more time outside. The extra evening sunlight stimulated the economy by encouraging people to go out shopping. It made the nation healthier by encouraging sport. The program also decreased the number of accidents on the roads and cut down on the nation's electricity usage. Daylight Savings Time was valuable, but it was hard to convince himself of that the first week of the switch.

Well exhaustion was a sign of weakness and America was not going to show any weakness. After all, the world expected him to be the Hero and find a solution to the current Crimea crisis. Holding his head up high he walked into the room and slammed his brief case on the table in order to get the rooms attention. Once all of his allied nations where finally looking at him he stared to speak.

"Okay, let's take about what types of sanctions we should file against Russia for breaking his treating and invading Ukraine because if we don't find a satisfying solution I swear I will increase my domestic production and strong arm OPEC and Canada to increase theirs as well."

"But that would…" Iceland started to mutter.

"That would crash international oil prices right out from under that bloody communist."

"Russia isn't communist any more…" Canada tried to interject.

"At this point I really don't care." America spat back. "Ivan is once again functioning under Cold War policies, but two can play at that game. The thing is he never really fully recovered from the fall of the Soviet Union in the late 80's and he isn't ready to play in the big leagues yet. The only way we can keep him from continuing to eye his neighbors as potential additions to his empire is to prove to him that we have the power to force him to back down. Right now, we can't really do that with bombs, planes, and troops, but we can defiantly do it with the power of the all mighty dollar…"

As America continued to talk, the rest of the world's stared at him in shock. After being lectured on finer points of Russia's economic systems and how the rest of the world could most effectively develop painful sanctions for 45 minutes, a few of the allies were starting to get a bit concerned about their self proclaimed leader.

"What is wrong with America-san?" Japan whispered quietly during one of the more vigorous rants.

"Daylight savings." England muttered into his tea. He really don't

"What are we going to do about it?" France asked nervously.

"Don't worry I will take care of it." England sighed then stood up to get the North America's attention. "America?"

"What?" The Superpower stopped his monolog and glared at him.

"Go take a nap."

* * *

><p>After an hour nap and a few hamburgers later everyone was relieved that the normally bubbly America was back. Unfortunately, his ideas about the Crimea crisis weren't particularly helpful.<p>

"So, we should totally build an awesome giant robot to protect Ukraine and we can totally make a summer block buster movie about it…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ Don't forget to change the clocks._


	27. How to Speak like a Redneck

_**Author's Note-**__ This chapter was suggested by a guest, and as they didn't leave their name I will leave it with that and hope that they will enjoy it. Well now on to the reviewers. First thank to everyone who helped this story cross the 100 review mark. You guys are awesome. A special thanks to XxxImNotOkayxxX, Daffodil Moon, BloodyLily16, guest, guest, and FlamingShadowGir for reviewing the last chapter. _

_**Disclaimer-**__I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or the How to Speak Like A Redneck App…nor do I claim to be a redneck so if I get a few of the terms wrong, don't yell at me._

* * *

><p><strong>How to Speak Like A Redneck<strong>

* * *

><p>America had a headache. The world couldn't seem to figure out exactly what role they wanted the superpower to play. Some wanted him to go to war in Syria, others wanted him to stay off of any continent other than North America. Some countries felt that he should lead the investigation for the missing Malaysia aircraft, but other countries felt that America was clearly somehow involved in the aircraft's disappearance. Then there was the whole Crimea mess. He really should be focusing more attention on that issue but it was a little bit difficult when he was stuck with several states bickering the background.<p>

"You know what? Spring is here, why you all go outside and get some yard don't work done." America put his foot down and glared at his 'children.'

"But…" Florida began but America cut him off.

"No buts about it. I am trying to set a good example and getting my work done. If you want to be lazy today that is your own business, but stop distracting me."

"Okay." Mississippi said a bit crest fallen.

"Well it would be helpful if we could get, Oregon to get the bob war out of the pickup." Tennessee said smugly, then he nudged the gulf coast state.

"Oh, Washy could check the tars." Mississippi chirped in.

"My name isn't Washy." Washington snapped back.

"Sure it is." Florida goatted.

"Can't you people speak in English?" Oregon rolled their eyes.

"He cudnt unnerstand a wurd we sed…must be farn." West Virginia drawled.

"Nah, they just want our rats." Alabama said suppressing a giggle.

"Come on, you all. Do you have to act like children?" Virginia glared up at her fellow siblings. "I know for a fact every one of you is over a hundred."

"But it's funny." Florida chuckled.

"Washington, Oregon, hand me your iPad for a moment." The Commonwealths fingers dance across her siblings pads as she downloaded a new program for them.

"What is this?" Oregon asked still confused.

"It is an app. One to translate the redneck gibberish that my fellow southern states have decided to spout off today."

"Oh." Washington said after staring app for a while. "So, if I reading this right. Tennessee wants us to get some barbed wire out of the truck and once that is taken care of then Mississippi says we should check the trucks tires. That shouldn't be too difficult to take care of."

"Well, the mountain is out. Let's get dialed in." Oregon smiled while giving Washington a brotherly slap on the shoulder. With a nod the two states headed out into the yard.

When door snapped shut behind the Northwesterners, South Carolina broke the silence. "So do we get an app to translate them?"

America groaned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note<strong>__-Ah the joy of localisms. _


	28. Clash of Clans

_**Author's Note**__- It is official, those of you that live in states that I haven't mentioned yet (I have been keeping a running tally of the states that have been written up by the way so I will not forget any of them) want story that has your home state in it. It is also official that several of you have mentioned that you wanted a story involving the App Clash of Clans. I was wracking my brains on what to write in this post and so I thought, why not kill two birds with one stone and answer both requests at the same time. And so I present the epic Clash of Clans short story, but before we get to the fun and games a quick thanks to saoirsewolf, BloodLily16, FangirlSpotted, InfiniteHappiness, NCBaby, and the 5 Guests who were lovely readers and left reviews. Thanks a ton. _

_**Disclaimer**__-I do not own Hetalia, nor do I actually play Clash of Clans so I had to collaborate a lot with my little brother on this story thus this story to took a bit longer than usual to create._

* * *

><p><strong>Clash of Clans<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Japan." America said loud enough to interrupt everyone lunch hour as he plunked down in the seat across from the island nation in the nation personification's cafeteria in the basement of the U.N. building. "So buddy, I have found this really great game and I was thinking that you should totally join it so that you could be on my team. It is called Clash of Clans and as far as I can tell you…"<p>

"Maybe you should go speak with Finland, America-san." The Asian nation did his very best not to sigh in exasperation as he quietly sipped his green tea.

"Why?" The Superpower asked his mouth full of half chewed hamburger.

"Because his people invented this game." Japan explained patiently. "And because Finland arranged for a special version of the game to be created specifically to meet our needs."

"What needs?"

"Well, for example, instead of being in Finnish or English or any other human language he translated it nation tongue. He also changed some of the setting so that players have more power in selecting who they attack."

"Why would he do that?" America took a long slurp of his diet coke.

"Finland claims that the reason is because it is far better for nations to work out their arguments on the internet rather that the physical battlefield, but personally I think that he most likely created the loophole so that he could attack Russia as often as he wanted."

"I will admit, that I kind of like the sound of that loophole." America said with a wolf like grin. "So who all is already on? Anyone I know?"

"Most of world counsel has already joined up. Oh, and I have bumped in to several of your states in the game as well."

"Really?"

"Yes," Japan said with a pleasant nod, "in fact, after the Nordic countries, your states were some of the very first personifications to join up. They have organized themselves into a number of teams that have dominated..."

"Wait, they have teams plural?" America started to have a sinking feeling.

"Yes and before you ask who has allied themselves with whom, may I suggest that you go and chat with Finland as he actually keeps track of such things and I do not."

"Alright." America said thoughtfully as he stuffed the last of his lunch into his mouth. After swallowing he stood up. "Thanks for your help Japan. You have given me a lot to think about."

* * *

><p>"Hey Finny I have a question." America jogged to catch up with the Nordic nation. The North America had been looking for the Finn ever since lunch but the nation had been surprisingly difficult to find, until now that is.<p>

"What is it America?"

"Well, I have been hearing rumors that my states have joined a Clash of Clans game and I have been told that were the best person to ask about that."

"I am the moderator." Finland smiled shyly. "Is there some sort of problem?"

"I don't know." America admitted. "I haven't played the game yet, but Japan mentioned that bumped into a few groups of states in the game."

"I suspect that is true. Several of the states are currently some of the highest ranked players in the game so they have played almost everyone else at least once."

"So it is true that the states have split themselves into different groups?"

"Yes." Finland replied not particularly sure what direction this conversation was going.

"And that isn't a bad thing?"

"Of course not," the Nordic nations snorted. "If anything it has made the whole game more fun. Your nation has some very good tacticians. I know that the Nordic Five, the team that I belong to, enjoys the fact that the various North American teams keep us on our toes."

"And just how many teams does my country include?" America asked with a suspicious tone of voice.

"Your landmass belongs to either ten or twelve teams depending on who you include…" Finland chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Do you consider your territories like Puerto Rico, the Virgin Islands and stuff part of the U.S. or something different?"

"Both." America shrugged.

"Well the U.S. is broken into twelve teams then."

"Who is grouped with who? I mean you have to have a list of them somewhere right?"

"I have something even better." The Scandinavian looked up at America with a big smile on his lips. "I made Su-san make a map."

The violet eyed nation pulled out his tablet and tapped it a few times. Soon a brightly colored map of the United States popped up on the screen and the two nations took a moment to study it.

"Okay, if I am reading this correctly these states," America pointed to the blue colored states of Maine, Vermont, New Hampshire, Connecticut, New York, Rhode Island, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, and West Virginia, "are competing against these states." The nation pointed at Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, Arkansas, and Tennessee which were all colored red.

"Oh, yes." Finland said with an excited motion of his hand. "Those are two of the most active teams in the league. Though, oddly enough the Yankees and the Rebels seem to prefer to do revenge attacks on each other then actually play against everyone else."

"Well that would explain why Massachusetts chose to join another team. I think have any connection to the term Yankee would hurt his Red Socks sensibilities." America was unable to come up with anything else to say, but he made a mental note to remind his states that the Civil War had ended over a century ago. "What team does he belong to?"

"Oh, that team calls themselves Stuck in the Middle." Finland pointed out that the states of Delaware, Maryland, Kentucky, and Missouri were the same shade of white as Massachusetts. "The purple colored team named themselves the Keepers of Cheese." He motioned towards Ohio, Michigan, Indiana, Illinois, Wisconsin, Minnesota, and Iowa. "The middle of your country named themselves Tornado Alley." Oklahoma, Kansas, Nebraska, North and South Dakota were all bright green. "Then when you go west you hit the Rockies." The Montana, Idaho, Wyoming, Colorado, Utah, Nevada, Arizona, New Mexico were all brown. "Finally when you get to the far coast you get to the pale blue states which are the Surfs Up team." These states included California, Oregon, and Washington.

"Okay we have got the Yanks, the Rebs, the Middles, the Cheeseheads, the Tornados, the Rockies, and Surfs up." America counted on his fingers. "That is only seven teams. Where do the rest come in?"

"See most of the others you have to zoom out on the map." Finland swiped his tablet zoomed out to a worldwide map. "As you can see Alaska joined Canada's Polar Bear team, while Hawaii is actually in charge a team that includes most of the islands of the northern Pacific. American Samoa is on New Zealand's team, the Kiwi's and Puerto Rico is on the same team as most of the Caribbean. I believe that they are currently working under the name of A Bottle of Rum."

"You haven't mentioned Texas yet." America tapped the bright yellow state on the digital map. "Why he is a different color from everyone else?"

"That is because Texas is on his own team?"

"Who else is on his team?"

"Texas."

"And?" America pushed.

"I don't think you understand, Texas is on a team all by himself. No one has been able to convince him that teamwork is kind of needed in this game. After a couple months people stopped bothering. He never gets strong enough to ever be much of a threat because whenever he gets big enough to start attacking people Mexico's team takes great pleasure in wiping him out once again."

"Well," America sighed, "Texas can be a little bit too independent for his own good sometimes. Do I dare ask what his team name is?"

"It appears to be The Alamo." Finland said with a shrug as he clicked on the map.

"Of course, it is." America said with a shake of his head. "Clearly these kids have been playing on their own for too long. It is time to unite them under the good old Red, White, and Blue."

"Good luck with that." Finland said, the tone of his voice clearly indicating that he fully believed America was bound for failure.

"I don't need luck. I will just appeal to their epic Americaness and they will totally join my team."

"I let repeat my last statement." Finland smirked. "Good luck with that."

With that the Finnish nation went to track down the rest of the Nordic nations so that the group could go grab a bite to eat for dinner leaving America fiddling with his iPad in his wake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note<strong>__-Well, I officially managed to hit all 50 states in one post. The next few stories I will plan on spend some more time focusing on smaller groups of two or three. Zombies may or may not play a major role in the next post. ;)  
><em>


	29. Plants Vs Zombies

_**Author's Note-**__Hey everyone, it never ceases to amazement just how much people like zombies. There are zombie movies, zombie merchandise, and even zombie survival kits, but the thing that really interests me in learning more about zombies is when they mix zombies with scientific studies. A friend of mine emailed me a study about the state's most like to survive zombie attacks and the idea for this story was born. Hopefully you will enjoy it. But before we get the walking dead a quick thank you to all you all who were nice enough to leave reviews for the last chapter. Thank you to InfiniteHappiness, I love all yaoi, guest, bloodlily16, and saoirsewolf for being awesome._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, Apple, Plant Vs Zombies, nor any future Zombie Apocalypses._

* * *

><p><strong>Plants Vs Zombies<strong>

* * *

><p>Nebraska was doomed.<p>

Or he was if you believed a recent study by the company Estately. They had created a study to determine which states would best survive the zombie apocalypse. Some of the results had made total sense. Whether alive, dead, or undead anything that tried to invade Alaska would be wiped off the face of the planet rather quickly. Gun touting states of Wyoming, Colorado, and Idaho, that not only owned firearms, but lived in places where it was practical to carry them around and use them regularly also ranked quite high on the survey. Lastly, to round off the top five New Mexico this also made sense to Nebraska. After all, the state was obsessed with all things conspiracy theory.

Then there were the states that were clearly on the dinner table when the zombies invaded. The West Coast, East Coast, and South pretty much fit into this category. In fact the overall pattern across the United States was the coast swathed in the red of undead carnage, with the middle of the painted green with high predicted survival rates. The fields of green where broken with one pocket of depressing red smack dab in the middle. This dot of red was Nebraska and the explanation that Estately had given to this fact was, and he quoted, was "Something's wrong with Nebraska."

Perhaps if Nebraska would have been on the East or West Coast or even the Southern US he would have been able to accept his predicted fate, but the fact that he was the only state in his region doomed to be taken over by zombies ate at him. Add the fact that his apparent lack of zombie slaughtering skills meant that something was terribly wrong with him, and it explained why Nebraska was starting to have nightmares about the undead wandering across endless expanses of corn fields. After three weeks for battling zombies every time the state closed his eyes Nebraska sought help from state who had the highest predicted success during the zombie apocalypse.

"You do realize that Zombies do not exist right?" Alaska had stated, annoyance coloring her voice before promptly hanging up the phone.

His conversations with the other top ten most likely to survive states were pretty similar with some combination statements about the fact that zombies aren't real, you are an idiot, and why are you wasting my time. The only state that seemed somewhat sympathetic had been New Mexico who, after informing Nebraska that he was an idiot, had also given him a list of her favorite zombie films to watch 'as research'.

The films hadn't help. In fact, Nebraska was pretty sure that the movies had made more paranoid about walking corpses heralding the end of the world. He was plagued by worsening nightmares, insomnia, and a strong desire to become a vegetarian. At his wits end he began to spend his nights wandering. One of his midnights walks, he gained salvation from a very unlikely source. It came from the most doomed state on the list, the state predicted to fall first to the zombie hoards, New Jersey.

"Listen dear; you are going about this in the completely wrong way." New Jersey said with a roll of her eyes. "So what? You are not physically fit as Oregon, Utah, or Colorado. You are not as gun obsessed as Kentucky and Montana, nor are you as into conspiracies as New Mexico, West Virginia, or Wyoming. In the end those types of skills only take you so far."

"So," Nebraska said thoughtfully, "what you are saying is that we are all going to be eaten, forced to wander the world as brainless, undead corpses, and that we should just admit that to ourselves?"

"Nope, what I am saying is that you don't need those types of skills to survive the zombie apocalypse. The vast majority of those skills are offensive. Now imagine if you developed a defensive skill instead."

"Like what?"

"You like growing plants right?"

"Yeah…" He muttered while trying to figure out where New Jersey was taking this conversation.

"Then it is official, we have found your zombie survival skill."

"How could…" Nebraska started and then his eyes tracked across the tablet screen that his sister was angling towards him. Suddenly everything clicked into place in his head. "Oh…"

"The game is called Plants Vs Zombies. Play it well and you will be totally ready for whatever the walking dead send your way." New Jersey said as she gentle pushed out the door. "Now go forth, gain skills, and wipe out many virtual zombies."

With a crooked grin the Great Plains state took his sisters advice. After a few hours of game play he had regained his confidence. It was true that the internet still said Nebraska was doomed, but that is only because they didn't know how good the state was growing awesome plants.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note<strong>__-Well, I hope that you enjoyed the first post in our zombie double feature. Fear of the undead will appear in the next post. Hopefully you all will enjoy it. _


	30. Zombie Run!

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone, RenLen123 requested a Zombie Run! short and I am happy to present that today. But before we get to that, several of you all wanted to know how your well your state did in the Zombie survival rankings. Well they don't allow me to put up links in the story but I can tell you how to find the study. First go to Google. Type in "Zombie survival by state study" into the search bar. The link you want should be the second link from the top. It is a blog by the estately company. While we are taking about the last chapter here is a quick shout out to all you wonderful readers who left a review. Thank you AmeBel is my Life, Michigan, saoirsewolf, and BloodLily16 feeding the author virtual cookies. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…but I could probably out run a zombie…if I needed to…_

* * *

><p><strong>Zombie Run!<strong>

* * *

><p>Life as a state could be pretty stressful sometimes. You had to deal with politics and natural disasters, civil unrest and economic pitfalls. Sometimes you needed a mindless activity to take away the fears and disappointments a state faced, if only for a little bit.<p>

Mississippi was taking one of her brain breaks. She had found lovely patch of grass in a local park and enjoyed half laying in the newly cut grass. Without another care in the world she pulled out her iPad and started to play her favorite game. It was an impractical game but Zombie Run! was just the right combination of strategy and ridiculousness that it helped her relax. It was amazingly freeing. She was just about to beat a particularly difficult level when an unexpected shadow was cast across the screen causing her to misjudge a tap and causing her character to get eaten. She had to bite her tongue to keep from swearing.

"You do realize that just because you out run a zombie in a game don't mean that you would be able to do it in real life you know." Vermont interrupted her calm revelry and she instantly wanted to strangle him. "If you just a little bit healthier lifestyle then you would totally be better prepared.

"Did you just call me fat?" Mississippi glared at him one eyebrow raised.

"Not fat." Vermont attempted to back track. "Just slow, your people drive your cars everywhere so you never really get to really experience the joys of exercising in the great outdoors."

"Have you ever been in the middle of the Bayou in August?" Mississippi looked up at him clearly unimpressed.

"No, and from your tone of voice it would appear that I really don't want to."

"You've got that right." She said with a roll of her eyes and turned her attention back to her game. Unfortunately Vermont didn't pick up on the nonverbal cues that his sister state wanted to be left alone.

"Sorry sis, you are totally doomed if the zombie apocalypse comes. You're lack of exercise makes you just plan too slow. You would totally get eaten in under an hour."

"Want to test that theory?" Mississippi slammed her iPad shut, her eyes daggers.

"Why not?" Vermont shrugged.

"Okay." She tucked it into her purse and turned a level eye on her competitor. Standing she walked so close to her brother that he could feel her breath on his cheek. Playfully she tapped the end of his nose with her finger. "Well, you get to be the zombie. Catch me if you can."

The Southern state turned and took off at a dead run leaving her fellow standing alone in the middle the grassy park. He sighed.

"Sisters!" Vermont muttered under his breath before sprinting into the woods. There was no way that he was going to allow Mississippi win at this game.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ Well I have been doing my best to spread the love I didn't actually use the states that walk/runs the most/least. Currently the highest rate human powered commuting takes place in Alaska, while Texas is at the bottom of the pack. If you want to know how much foot traffic your state has take a look at the Alliance for Biking and Walking website. They have a great yearly report there. Also, we are done with the zombies for now so I will move on to another subject that raises heart rates in the United States…food._


	31. BigOven

_**Author's Note**__- The inspiration of this piece came when I found out that there is at least ten different regional types of clam chowder across the United States. Hopefully you all will find it kind of funny. But before we get to that time for a quick shout out to all you wonderful reviewers. Thank you to BloodLily16, saoirsewolf, HorseLuver713, Hare787, and guest. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, or Apple, or BigOven. I do cook a lot though._

* * *

><p><strong>BigOven<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful spring day, the sun was shining, birds were singing, and Russia was totally was totally driving him nuts. After yet another conference call with the former Soviet Nation basically blaming the west for the current situation in Ukraine, America had been frustrated enough to punch a hole into his office wall. After that his bosses at the state department decided to give him the rest of the day off.<p>

The first thing America did when he got home was dig out his running shoes. He spent the afternoon running off his frustration and sweating in the heat of the day. By the end of his 30 mile jog his legs were starting to get shaky and his feet felt like lead. He couldn't run much farther without causing harm to his nation so he headed back home.

When he got there his normally welcoming home felt off. America knew that it was because he was still frustrated by how powerless he felt about aiding his allies, but he wasn't quite sure how to calm himself down. He scanned his house looking for some sort of distraction. He found it in his spacious kitchen. Cooking always calmed his nerves. He needed calming, now all he had to do was figure out what he was going to cook.

Wiping the sweat off his face and America booted up his computer, pulled up his BigOven app, and started to scroll through more than 250,000 recipes possible dishes for dinner. He wanted something easily to make, comforting, yet not overly heavy. He found perfect dish after about fifteen minutes of searching. With a smile he updated his facebook status.

'_Bad day at work. Thinking about making a nice loaf of bread and a big bowl of clam chowder for dinner.'_

America sent the recipe to the printer, while stripping out of his sweaty shirt. He dropped the item of clothing in the hall on the way to the bathroom, were he finished undressing and took a good, 20 minute hot shower. By the end, the nation was beginning to feel human again. He was actually starting to look to a low key evening. His contented calm ended as soon as he returned to his computer he discovered status had lead to a massive argument. The computer peeped again as the next comment popped up.

'_Well if you are going to make clam chowder you are going to need a good salty, smokey cut of pork.'_ Delaware suggested. _'I know a great little butchers shop not far from D.C. where you could pick that up.'_

'_Are you kidding, what he really needs is some cold smoked salmon.'_ California countered.

'_Pork.'_

'_Salmon.'_

'_Hot chili peppers._' Florida threw in for good measure.

'_I can't believe you just said that._' Maine typed clearly in horror. _'I mean it is such a simple dish all you need is clams, potatoes, salt, and milk.'_

'_Tomatoes!'_ New Jersey through in her two cents.

'_Cream!'_

'_Neither!'_

'_Both!'_

'_What!?'_ A half dozen states typed.

'_Clam chowder should be made with broth.'_ North Carolina explained.

'_Or, a tomato cream sauce."_ New York pointed out.

'_You have got to be kidding me.'_ Massachusetts wrote.

'_Hey, I am a big state so I have two styles of clam chowder, Manhattan and Long Island._' New York defended himself.

'_Neither of those really counts as real clam chowder._' Connecticut started on a rant and the nation decided that it was time to stop the decision.

'_You know what_,' America typed in a new status, _'the weather is so nice outside that I think that I should make some BBQ instead.'_

No sooner had he hit send then the replies began to pour in.

'_I have a really great vinegar marinade recipe that I could send you_.' North Carolina answer popped up quickly.

'_Your ridiculous marinades take what twelve hours. Now if he uses a Memphis style sauce all you have to do is basted things._' Tennessee started.

'_But they he would have to cook it for way to long._' Texas shot back. '_Why not cook quickly_.'

'_Dry rub is the only way to go!'_ Chided Missouri.

'_Wet all of the way!_' North Carolina countered.

'_What type of smoker are you planning on using?'_ Tennessee interjected. _'Because if you are using the wrong type of smoker you are totally not making BBQ.'_

Just watching the stream of comments on the web was starting to give America a headache. He was just about ready to give up on cooking dinner and go get a few KFC buckets or a whole lot of Micky D's but his scheming was interrupted by a knock at the door. Groaning he shutdown his computer and went to find out who was trying to get a hold of him. He eyes widened as he opened the door.

"Pizza?" Virginia asked a wry smile twisting her lips.

"How did you know?"

"You blew up the facebook feed, so of course I knew you were in over your head." The state rolled her eyes, then motioned her chin towards the pile of pizzas she was hefting. "Now are you going to let me in?"

"Oh, of course..." The nation jumped into action opening the door wide, grabbing cardboard boxes out of her arms, and started to carry the pizza indoor. "I never refuse a woman bearing a pizza." America smirked over his shoulder. "Up for pizza and a movie?"

"I will stay for a slice, but then I have to get back to FBI."

"We will see about that." America let a mischievous grin flicker across his features. "You have been working too hard with all of these Russia trying to restart the cold war again thing and I have a copy of the Princess Bride. I know it is your favorite."

"You are evil you know that." Virginia slugged him in the arm and grabbed the top box of pizza. "You know what, for that I get all of the Mediterranean thin crust."

America laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ Pizza, we all know it is the answer. Anyway, it has never ceased to amaze me that so many dishes in the United States are so incredibly regional. I discovered when I was dragged into entering a chili cook-off. I made my incredibly spicy Vegan Vegetable Chili, which is apparently heresy on many levels in several places in the American Southwest. The only thing that saved me was the fact that my chili tastes really good, though many people in attendance insisted on calling my dish a stew instead of chili. LOL._


	32. Crunchyroll

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, today we will talk about the extremely nerdy side of the states. But before we get to that a quick shout out to FangirlSpotted, BloodLily16, Saoirsewolf, Hare787, and guest for reviewing. As always you guys are awesome._

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Crunchyroll…or any of the lovely stuff that Crunchyroll streams…_

* * *

><p><strong>Crunchyroll<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a well known fact that states were pretty competitive. They liked to do things better than their other siblings. So when Illinois challenged all of the Great Lake states to compete in the Chicago Marathon, the regions seven other states and one Canadian providence signed up for the race within 24 hours. At this point Ohio was determined to be the fastest state in the race. When Michigan had announced to the group that they were going to run for charity, Ohio decided that he was not only going to run faster than his siblings he was also going to raise more money than any of the other states as well.<p>

The only problem with his plan was the fact it only took Ohio 30 minutes to discover that running on a treadmill could be pretty boring. His solution to this problem was to catch up on his TV watching while training for the race. Netflix cost money, Hulu Plus cost money, Amazon Prime cost money, Crunchyroll was completely free. In Ohio's opinion, free trumped costing money every day so he tried Crunchyroll for his training regimen. It was odd to start with. He wasn't use to watching TV in another language or reading subtitles, but cut girl at the gym suggested a pretty cool series called Attack on Titan and Ohio had to admit it he found the show exciting.

By the end of the first week Ohio felt like he was just about to really hit his stride with the series when the he watched the last episode of the first season. Calmly he pocked around the Crunchyroll looking for the next season only to discover that it wasn't in the app. He tried Googling Attack on Titan season 2 and what he discovered dismayed him. There wasn't going to be another episode for at least another 2 to 3 years! Yes, a few years might not be that long of a time span for a state as old as he but that didn't mean he could actually stand waiting that long.

Ohio's thoughts of doom were finally interrupted by the sound of his phone buzzing in his gym bag. Absently mindedly he finished it out and checked the caller id. He recognized the phone number and decided he better answer the call.

"Hi Dad."

"_Ohio, I have been trying to get to a hold of you for the last half hour and was starting to get a bit worried_."

"Hey dad, I've got a problem."

"_Ohio, what is going on? Are you alright? Do I need to come and get you?"_ The panic in America's voice told the state that he probably should have described his dilemma in some other way.

"It is not that type of problem, it is just that I have kind of gotten really into this new TV series call Attack on Titan and I just found out that the next season isn't coming out until forever and I am pretty sure that I am going to go insane waiting that long." Ohio blurted out.

"_Ah, you have been dragged down the rabbit hole of anime it appears."_ The nation chuckled. _"Why don't you give Hawaii, California, or Utah a call?"_

"How is that going to help?"

"_Let's just say that this isn't the first time that I have had this particular conversation. Those two have already come up with some activities to help keep themselves entertained until season 2 comes out."_

"_Okay Dad, I will give it a try."_ The state still seemed unsure about the advice

* * *

><p>"<em>It is called manga."<em> Hawaii was clearly trying to keep himself from laughing. _"Season 1 of the anime covered volumes one through eight of the manga, so all the manga volumes will cover virgin territory."_

"So I could just read the manga and figure out what will happen next in the series?"

"_Most of the time, yes._" Hawaii chuckled._ "Occasionally the anime and the manga will go on separate plot paths but the good ones tend to parallel each other pretty well." _

"What do I do when to the end of available manga?"

"_Well you are either going to have to wait a month or two for the next manga to come out or you could start reading fanfiction." _

"What is fanfiction?"Ohio asked intrigued.

"_You can bother California about that one…"_

* * *

><p>"…<em>so that pretty much sums up what fanfiction is. You follow all that?" <em>

"Fanfiction equals fan written stories in known fandoms." Ohio regurgitated the most important point that he had absorbed from California's 45 minute lection on the subject.

"_Exactly, now go onto and knock yourself out."_

"And what do I do when I run out of fanfiction to read?" Ohio muttered under his breath as he scribbled down the web address.

"_Write your own." _You could hear the laughter in California's voice over the phone.

"You can do that?"

"_Yeah dude, I have written a whole bunch of them…including a few for your new favorite series."_

"What are the stories called?" Ohio asked his pencil poised to write down the information.

"_Well sir,"_ California said cheekily, _"if want to know that you are going to have go online to read them all and see if you can successfully pick me out of the crowd."_ Then the West Coaster quickly hung up the phone and refused to pick it up again.

* * *

><p>Armed with the manga and the possibility of fanfiction, Ohio wasn't exactly sure why America had suggested he get in contact with his younger, religion obsessed sister. Still he took his nation's advice and made the call.<p>

"Hey Sis, Alfred said I need to give you a call about Attack on Titan…"

"_Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Reiner, Annie, Jean, Sasha, Erwin, Levi and Zoe have already been claimed. Based on your current physical condition you would probably make a decent Marco and we haven't had anyone volunteer to be a member of the Garrison so if you wanted to be any of those characters you well have to let me know. Once you have decided who you are going to be you are also going to…" _

"What in the world are you talking about?" Ohio blurted out.

"_You were asking to join our Attack on Titan Cosplay group for Comic Con."_

"Cosplay?"

"_Dressing up characters from a particular series and attending a convention."_

"Oh, you mean that strange thing that Japan does?"

"_I beg your pardon. Cosplay was an American invention; the Japanese borrowed the custom from us." _Utah replied with mock annoyance.

"And you do this often?"

"_Yes. Most recently, Nevada wanted to go to comic-con as Al from Fullmetal Alchemist, you know Fullmetal Alchemist right?"_ Utah paused long enough for Ohio give noncommittal noise. _"Well I guess not. Anyway he wanted to play Al and you can't Al without and Edward to go with him. I will admit I was a bit tall for the part, but I really enjoy figuring out the latex moulds for the automail."_

"I didn't understand a word you just said." Ohio admitted.

"_And who do you think made Alfred's Captain America outfit?"_

"I kind of assumed that he picked it up at a store or something."

"_Ha." _His sister gave a short staccato laugh. _"Do you really think that Kevlar Captain America outfits are widely available?"_

"What you made that thing out of Kevlar?"

"_Of course I did and now our 'fearless leader' actually will wear a bullet proof outfit under his suit when he needs to. It may be incredibly untraditional, but I am not complaining."_

"Things are suddenly making a whole lot more sense…" Ohio muttered mental puzzle pieces clicking into place. It was an open secret that America always wore super hero outfits under his suits. He had just never realized that the costumes were more than the juvenile antics of his parent nation.

"_I am sure they do."_ He could almost hear the bemused smile on her lips. "_I am sure they do. So, which character are you going to claim?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ Who knew that the states were so into Anime…and Manga…and Fanfiction…and Cosplay? Now I need to go look up pictures of America dressed up as Captain America and drool over them. Oh, and if anyone attends Comic-Con keep your eyes out for the states. _


	33. NPS National Mall

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey, today is a bit of a holiday short in honor of Memorial Day. Heavily references another one of my stories (which I really should get around to finishing whenever I manage to wrap up my thesis) called Into the Coldest Night. I also briefly mention some events include in a story called In the Cradle of Storms. If your interest is tickled feel free to give those stories a read and if possible leave a comment to help me get over some of the evils of writers block. Okay, now that that has been taken care of, thank you to Guest, Guest, Melza-chan, saoirsewolf, FangirlSpotted, and BloodLily16 for leaving wonderful reviews. I am thrilled that you found that particular concept entertaining. I have a feeling the nerdy state underground may make another appearance. Perhaps at Comic Con. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or any App made by the National Park Service._

* * *

><p><strong>NPS National Mall<strong>

* * *

><p>America knew that in the middle of the Pacific Ocean that Hawaii was halfway through his vigil over the wreck of the USS Utah at Pearl Harbor. America had once asked why he chose to watch over the Utah instead of its more famous sister the Arizona. The only answer that he received was that the state couldn't bear to face the USS Arizona black tears as it wept for her lost sailors. The nations could understand Hawaii's feelings, even decades or even hundreds of years some memories were simply too difficult dwell on for long.<p>

He knew that Massachusetts would go to Bunker Hill, while Pennsylvania braved the crowds at Gettysburg. Somewhere in the Aleutian Islands Alaska was probably sitting rock over looking on one of the world's most forgotten and forsaken battlefields in the world. From Vicksburg and Shiloh, to the Alamo and Valley Forge, on Memorial Day America's states would take a break from their assigned tasks and would pay their respects to the men and women who had laid down their lives to protect their nation, their homes, their families.

Like his states, America had discovered decades ago that he required the rituals of this holiday in order to properly morn his fallen soldiers. Every year, on the Friday before Memorial Day he would dress in his army uniform and join the men of the 3rd U.S. Infantry, the Old Guard, in the task of placing a flag on each and every grave at within the cemetery. The process usually only took about three hours, but it was therapeutic work.

Unfortunately, once that ritual was completed the rest of the holiday weekend wasn't as easy for nation to stomach. The President always made sure that he had the time off, but America really didn't know what to do with himself. Knowing the deep meaning of the holiday it was impossible for him to brush it off and hit the various beginning of summer sales at the stores or try to throw a big barbecue. Stuffy wasn't going to be able to bring back the live his citizens had lost in his service and the memories of being on the battle front chased away any desire to eat.

At first America tried to barricade himself into his house and calm his trouble soul with ice cream and video games, but Halo rubbed him the wrong way and Metal of Honor brought back nightmares. In the end, the nation found himself actually breaking into to his office so that he could escape his demons through hours of monotonous paperwork. He had caught up all of his files by 2 am on Monday morning, then he had started kidnapping paperwork from other peoples desks.

Time past, the sun rose, and the skeleton crew of staff wandered in. America ignored all of this. The first thing that he really mentally processes was the White House Chief of Staff chewing him out for not taking his vacation and practically kicked him out of the building. Under normal situations the Chief of Staff would have been powerless to convince America to do anything, but right now the nation was just so tired. As he walked out into the sun, the nation let himself wander his capital city completely on autopilot.

He was knocked out of his daze when he bumped into a tour group. The tourist glared at him and the nation did his best to make a hurried apology. When he finally got himself detangled from the group, America could clearly see the mess he had gotten himself into. He had walked from his offices at the State department to the Korean War Memorial on the Nation Mall.

To be honest, his feet had brought him to the one place that he really didn't want to be on a warm Memorial Day afternoon. It was hard enough for him to visit the National Mall on a good day, when the monuments to the various wars were quiet and America had a chance to think. Right now, the loud, colorful crowd simply overwhelmed him.

Desperately search his pockets for something to rescue him from his current situation. He swore when he realized that he had left his cell phone and car keys in his office. He found his wallet which had enough cash in his pockets to catch a cab but payphones were going the way of the dodo so it would be nearly impossible for him to call someone to pick him up and he really wasn't in the mood to battle the throng of people for a cab. That left the iPad that he had tucked under his arm.

Flipping open the tablet he let his eyes scroll over the apps he had downloaded desperately trying to something, anything to rescue him. He swiped past a National Park Service App, then back tracked. He had now a viable plan. He tapped open the NPS National Mall App and brought up the historical information for the Korean War Monument. Now all he had to do was stare at his tablet and pretend to be a tourist as he was swept along with the flow of people.

America tried his very best to blend into the crowd even though he could feel his heart feel like it was breaking as he remember the ones who never came home. Not only the men whose names where etched into the rows and rows of white marble tombstones of military cemeteries or were carved into the monuments that were scattered across Washington D.C., but the men who Alfred had gotten to know on the battle's front and individuals that he had been one of the living beings to see them alive on this earth.

America often felt guilty on Memorial Day. As a nation he knew that he should morn for all of his fallen soldiers equally, but as a solider…a marine, a seaman, and air force pilot…he couldn't help but weep for the countrymen that he had been too weak to save. America the country recognized why the sacrifices of so many lives had been necessary. Alfred the person, on the other hand, would probably always feel haunted by his fellow young drummer boy taken out by a cannonball at the Battle of Mammoth, the friend who had bleed out in his arms at Bull Run, the Yorktown's pilots who flew to almost certain death at the Battle of Midway, or his copilot who was killed on impact when Alfred's plane was shot down by the Russians during the Korean War.

"Alfred…"

America looked up to see a pair of eyes from his past. Time had not treated the man who stared at him with a mixture of surprise, fear, sadness, and fascination well, but it didn't matter. America recognized the face of his Korean War squadron commander beneath the age and wrinkles.

"Yeah, that's my name don't wear it out." America said weakly unsure what else to say.

"This might be a strange question, but did you by chance have a relative named Alfred Jones who served in the Korean War, one that was lost in action?"

"Yeah…" America's mind was spinning trying to come up with a possible cover story. "My Grandfather's brother fought in the war is plane was shot down over North Korea and no one ever knew what happened to him, we never had a body to bury or anything. It was pretty rough on Grandpa Jones, as Great Uncle Alfred was his twin and all."

"And your Great Uncle was your namesake?"

America nodded with a self consciously. "When my twin brother Mattie and I were born were looked so much like Grandpa and his twin looked like as a child that they kind felt like they had to name us after them."

"I dare say you look even more like him now." He pulled out a yellowing, black and white photograph from his jacket pocket and past it over for the nation to look at.

"I guess I do." America said softly as he looked at the photograph of him posing next to his prized aircraft The Lady Liberty. He couldn't help but smile when many fond memories flying the Lady began to bubble up. They were shattered by the memory of the crash that was so intense that he could practically taste the blood, smoke, and snow. For a few moments the rest of the world completely faded away and he was back on the frozen barren mountain side.

"…I know that God doesn't take a man before his time, but that doesn't mean that I haven't wracked my brain over what I could have done differently." The pilot spoke in anguish. "How I could have protected the men under my command…"

"You did an amazing job considering the conditions you were working with…" The nation spoke without thinking tried to comfort his former commander.

"And how would you know that?" The words were filled with pain.

"Well," America scrubbed his neck with his hand, "Lt Jones sent letter home to his family. We have all had a chance to read them, and they all spoke very highly of you." America looked up into the old soldiers eyes. "No one in my family blames you for what happened and I am pretty sure that my Great Uncle wouldn't have wanted to blame yourself either. He just didn't seem like that type of guy. He didn't seem like he like to carry grudges around and he truly loved the squadron he flew with in Korea. Plus, he knew the risks that his country asked of him. In his head the risks were worth the opportunity to fly for his nation."

"You will never know how true that statement is." He said with sad smile after a long pause, then a slight twinkle entered the man's eyes. "Young man, do you mind if I ask you one last question?"

"Sure?" The nation shrugged.

"What does the F stand for?" The man said clearly embarrassed. "We never got a straight answer out of Lt Jones and it about drove the whole squadron nuts."

"Well in my family we have the joke that the F stands for Freedom." America said with a wink.

"You know what," the pilot's month split into a toothy smile and the old man gave a deep rumbling chuckled, "that is what our Alfred always used to say…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note<strong>__- Wishing you all a happy Memorial Day Weekend. May all of us remember to true meaning of the holiday and remember the ultimate sacrifice made by so many of our men and woman in the Armed Forces. You may be gone, but you are not forgotten._


	34. Fishing Deluxe

_**Author's Note-**__It is official; this story has officially hit the 150 review mark. Thank you so much to all of you readers and reviewers that helped this story make his this landmark. Thank you especially to Guest, Guest, Guest, Moonlight Lantern, LilyofAzra, Saoirsewolf, FangirlSpotted, and BloodLily16 for the last batch of review you sent. Well, we have about 15 more Apps to go in this story. Do you think we might hit 200 reviews by the end of the story?_

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia, Apple, or any Fishing Apps._

* * *

><p><strong>Fishing Deluxe<strong>

* * *

><p>Memorial Day, the unofficial beginning of summer in much of North America, had past. The days were getting longer and warmer, but had yet to take on the parching heat of July or August. Farmers were planting their crops and calves were starting to stray farther from their mothers. The morning sky stretched above the land in an endless deep blue sky and with the afternoon sky was punctuated by towering cumulous nimbus clouds. In Wyoming opinion, it was the perfect time of year.<p>

The state found this particular evening to be particular precious, because after yet another six month deployment in the Middle East he was finally allowed to come home and enjoy a few days of rest bit in the mountains of his home. Wyoming had been dreaming about this moment for months now. He had pined for the simplicity of an evening on the little lake less than a ten minute walk from his cabin. He had craved the solitude after the constant mass of people found on military bases. He yearned for the cool breeze that wafted off of nearly glassy water after the heat, sand, and dust of the desert. In short, Wyoming had longed for a quiet evening of fishing on his property.

On the long plane ride and the drive home he had constantly checked his favorite fishing app, checking which bait would be best to use, what time the fish would most likely bite, and what species were currently in season. He had even forced Idaho to stop off at a general store on the way back home so that he could pick up some live worms and a new fishing license. For most of the afternoon he had spent pulling out his boat out of the garage and pulling it down to the lake.

As the sun began to set Wyoming was finally ready to get out and fish. He sang along to the tinny strains of his favorite country music as he rowed out towards the center of the lake. The slight splashes of his oars dipping in the water kept rhythm with the beat. When he got to his favorite spot, he lowered an anchor in the water and pulled out his tackle box. He baited his hook and cast it into the water. He was about to settle back into the boat to wait for the fish to bite when the most annoying sound in the whole world interrupted his perfect evening. His phone went off.

Groaning inwardly he answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hello, Wyoming I was wondering if you by chance had finished up the report on…"_

"Virginia you do realize

"_Yes but…"_

"I didn't fly commercial, I flew troop transport. A loud, stuffy, crowed troop transport, then I had convinced Idaho to pick me up and drive me home because I couldn't exactly store my car on base for six months." Wyoming attempted to explain. "Listen sis, I am tired and still trying get back on the correct time zone. I am not up for this right now."

"_This is a matter of national security. You need to be debriefed within 48 hours of returning to the states."_ On the other end of the phone line the state which was the America's unofficial secretary was clearly exasperated, but Wyoming really didn't care. He had been dealing with the aftermaths of road side bombs, political instability, and military paperwork for months and all of his patience had been used up.

"I am not doing this tonight. I will call you tomorrow and then I will be happy to discuss whatever you want. Until then, I am off the grid."

With that Wyoming ended the call and threw the phone into the bottom of the boat. Movements later the phone began to ring and Virginia's number showed up on the caller ID. Five minutes later the cell was still ringing, Wyoming was starting to get frustrated, and the fish were clearly getting spooked. He picked up the phone for a few moments. Staring at it he weighed his options. Then without much thought he tossed it overboard. The phone made a very pleasant plopping sound as it sunk to the bottom of the lake.

He then lay back in the boat and stared up at the purpling sky. Savoring the moment and watching as each star blinked into existences as darkness stretched out across the heavens. He was so enthralled by the specter of the universe spread out before him that he didn't even notice when a fish nibbled the bait clean off his hook.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ I can't fish to save my life, but I will admit that there have been days when I wanted to chuck my cell phone in a lake. _


	35. Downcast

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone, today's story was actually inspired by my father. I mentioned a few weeks ago that I was struggling to come up some writing prompts for the New England states and he mentioned that Vermont would probably be pretty upset that a major NPR personality named Carl Kasell was retiring. Thus this story was born. Hope that you will enjoy. But before we get to that a quick shout out to xXNaidaXx, ThePrussianCross, Fallen Angel1243, Saoirsewolf, BloodLily16, and Melza-cha for being awesome reviewers. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, Apple, or any podcast, but I have had a lifelong dream of having Carl Kasell voice on my home answering machine._

* * *

><p><strong>Downcast<strong>

* * *

><p>Shortly after the United State of America was first organized over two hundred years ago the states that made up the region of New England began a tradition. They began to organize working breakfasts. At first they would meet once a year to eat, then as transportation got better then would gather once a quarter. When the car was invention the group of New Englanders tried to have breakfast together at least once a month.<p>

Normally these breakfasts were a great opportunity to catch up, to gossip, and discuss politics. When everyone was on their game they were very productive, but if one of the states was having an off day everyone seemed to just stare at their plates in silence. Today, Vermont pouting and her neighbor was getting completely feed up with it.

"Come on Vermont, cheer up. It is not the end of the world." New Hampshire said with a roll of her eyes and Vermont had a strong desire to smack her fraternal twin.

"Like you have any idea what I am going though right now."

"Oh really? You really think that I don't know you well enough to recognize that you are upset about Carl Kasell's retirement from Wait, Wait, Don't Tell Me." New Hampshire continued to talk ignoring the dagger like glare that Vermont was sending her way. "Sure, it is kind of sad, but at least he is still around to keep recording his voice on all of those answering machines. I keep getting stuck with series where the author ends up dying part way through and I never get to find out how they end. I mean how could Frank Herbert die before finishing the Dune series. The Universe must totally hate me!"

"That is why you shouldn't state reading a series until it is completely finished." Connecticut smirked. New Hampshire stuck out her tongue at her sibling.

"I like to stay current with my reading list" New Hampshire said in her own defense, "and I happen to enjoy a good podcast too. In fact I think I have the perfect solution to Vermont's sulking."

"And what might this be?" Rhode Island said with a raised eyebrow.

"We are all going all going to force Vermont to expand her horizons. No longer is she just going to listen to Wait, Wait, Don't Tell Me." New Hampshire thoughtfully tapped her lips. "You are also going to download this American Life, Freakonomics, and Radiolab tonight. Okay, Massachusetts it is your turn."

"America Abroad, Car Talk, and of course Welcome to Nightvale." The Mass said with a wink.

"Connecticut?" New Hampshire prompted.

"This ridiculous." The state muttered under their breath.

"Come on Cut." Massachusetts elbowed his sibling. "Everyone knows that you like to listen to podcast and audio books when you are comminuting."

"Fine." The state looked thoughtful for a moment. "My favorite podcast would either be the Drabblecast…oh, and then there is a podcast call Podcastle which is also pretty good."

"And they have a sister podcast called Escape Pod which also does wicked awesome scientific episode." Rhode Island interjected.'

"Like the story 'Conversation's With and About My Electric Toothbrush.'" Massachusetts said with a grin.

"That was hilarious!" Rhode Island giggled. "Then there was the one that Pen likes."

"Oh, Pseudopod?" Connecticut supplied.

"Yeah. It is a horror podcast so it is kind of Goth. Pennsylvania tried to get me into it a couple of years ago, but she made me listen to a episode where the president of the United States turned into a werewolf I totally loss interest."

"Okay that seems like a reasonable list started. Maine, do you have anything to add?" Vermont tried to bring the conversation back to the point.

"Always read the plaque." The state said with a yawn before turning his attention back to his bacon and eggs.

"What?" The other states nearly stammered in unison.

"Always read the plaque." The northern state repeated with a shrug while taking a hardy swig of coffee. "It is kind of a catch phrase from 99% Invisible, which in my opinion is way better than Wait, Wait, Don't Tell Me. I mean what other podcast could not only have an episode on Razzle Dazzle ships but also on Ray Cats."

"Ray Cats?" Vermont asked, her interest peeked.

"You know the plan to make cats change color whenever they were exposed to radiation?"

"No." Connecticut cocked their head to one side.

"Well I guess you are just going to have to download the episode then."

Vermont sighed. Yes, the state was still depressed about the fact that her favorite radio personality had gone off the air, but it appeared that the world of podcasting might provide some suitable replacements.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ Well hopefully you not only enjoyed this short but also discovered a new podcast that might tickle your imagination._


	36. NOAA HiDef Radar

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone, as tornado season is wrapping up in tornado alley I thought I better get this little story about Oklahoma out (which will probably make Fallen Angle 1243 pretty happy). But before we get to that thank you to saoirsewolf, FangirlSpotted, ThePrussianCross, and BloodLily16 for leaving lovely reviews. They really do help keep me motivated. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, Apple, or NOAA, and tornado scare the crap out of me._

* * *

><p><strong>NOAA Hi-Def Radar<strong>

* * *

><p>Oklahoma couldn't remember the first time that he heard the roar of the tornados. From his infancy the scream of the wind as it rushed by your ears and the deafening, the earth shaking with a rumble far greater than any freight train, deeper then the thunder of any waterfall. When he closed his eyes he could hear the harsh squeaks that wooden structures gave as buildings were ripped from their foundations and tossed like chaff in the wind. Glass shatters, metal moans, sirens well, and your heart pounds in your ears as your screams are torn from your throat. It was the sound of death and once you heard it once it would always haunt your nightmares.<p>

For decades, the state and many of his siblings spread across the Great Plains had been forced to face fear of these towering winds on their own. Unlike the terror of hurricanes and the devastation of floods, the tornado gave nearly no warning as they smashed everything in its path. With no way to warn people about the approaching tornadoes and the fact that nearly everyone who was swept up by the dark funnel died, the U.S. government decided that it was safer not to acknowledge the danger of these storms. Why cause fear and panic about an act of nature beyond everyone's control?

It had taken the massive deaths caused by the Tri-State tornado for the laws banning the study and discussion of the tornado. It had been nearly a hundred years since that fateful storm, and despite all of the time and money put in to their study they still held mysteries. Meteorologist could predict where they were most likely to form, they could warn communities to take shelter, but no one could predict why one house would be completely swept off its foundation while the one across the street would only loose a hand full of shingles.

The unpredictability of tornadoes was incredibly frustrating for Oklahoma. After all, his heart, his capital city and its suburbs, was the world's the epicenter for massive tornadoes. While Texas and Alabama might have more total storms than Oklahoma, if calculated by unit area more of these destructive storms danced across any other place on the planet. In fact other personification that had any inkling of what he was going through was his sister to the north, Kansas, which was probably why they were constantly calling each other on days like today.

"_Hey brother,"_ Kansas somewhat dreamy voice wafted over the telephone line. _"You check the weather lately?"_

"Not really." Oklahoma said scrubbing his hand across his face. "Why?"

"_It looks like there storm front heading your way."_

"And you think it might spawn some decent funnels?"

"_I wouldn't have called you if I didn't think the prospects were good."_ His sister state paused giving a low mournful hum. _"I can already feel the energy in the atmosphere building. Even if we don't get a swarm of tornadoes coming of these thunderhead the lightning and hail will create quite the show." As well as a lot of damage_. The unspoken words hung in the air.

"Thanks for the heads up, sounds like I should probably hit the road and intercept it." Oklahoma had powered up his iPad and lap top computer and started to scan the NOAA radar data. Kansas was right, this line of storms looked particularly powerful and their strength was still building. He couldn't help but wonder if this storm might be the one to spawn the fabled F6 tornado.

"_Stay safe out there."_ There was an undercurrent of worry in Kansas's voice that she was clearly trying to hide, but is difficult hide something from a neighbor who has known you from birth.

"I always do my best." Oklahoma said softly, already grabbing his field bag and heading out to the specially armored truck that he used for storm chasing. "Love ya. Talk to you later, sis."

"_Love you too. Bring me back good photos."_

Oklahoma chuckled as texted the other people in his storm chasing group. The college student researchers, the thrill seekers, adrenalin junkies, and naturalist. The men and women who volunteered to chase storms to help the world gain a better understanding of how and why tornadoes form. They were the people who put their own lives on the line in order to give their fellow human beings greater warning. The state loved working with these people because they gave him hope.

The howl of the tornado would forever echo in Oklahoma's ears every spring and fall. Every siren screamed would cause his stomach to leap in his throat. The state would openly admit that tornadoes still scared him, but he would also admit that his fear had lead to his life's calling. Now when thunderheads built on the horizon and funnel clouds dropped from the sky, Oklahoma was prepared to give them chase in the hope that someday he would be able to finally unlock the secrets of the tornado and be able to bend his greatest fear to his will.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note<strong>__- You have to admit storm chaser Oklahoma is pretty awesome._


	37. Candy Crush

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey, today's story is from another prompt. IndianaFerbDragon wanted a story involving Candy Crush and Pennsylvania a while back. I am finally chugging through some of my prompt slush pile and this little gem popped out. But before we get to story a huge thank you to BloodLily16, Guest, Saoirsewolf, Fallen Angle 1243, The Prussian Cross, Rosenthal, and Moonlight Lantern. I am glad you think that I was able to describe tornado's accurately I feel very fortunate to live in a part of the country that rarely sees them._

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Candy Crush…_

* * *

><p><strong>Candy Crush<strong>

* * *

><p>It was no secret that Pennsylvania had a sweet tooth. From chocolate to hard candies, lollipops to gum, if it was sweet the state always wanted to have a bit…or five…or the entire bag of candy. In many ways it was an embarrassing habit. After all, no other state could chew through a bowl of after dinner mints quite as fast as Pennsylvania, or could anyone consume more Halloween candy without taking a breath. He could even eat more fudge before getting sick than America.<p>

To make things worst Pennsylvania was a stress eater. Whenever elections heated up, or the economy was struggling, or the weather was bad, the state would eat through a large box of Hersey's candy bars without a second thought. With the most recent economic crisis several of the state's siblings were becoming concerned about Pennsylvania's candy heavy diet…their solution, an intervention.

The states that neighbored Pennsylvania dragged their brother to lunch, sat him down and gave him a mandate. He would either quite candy on his own or Mass and Maryland would create a diet for him. Backed into a corner, Pen decided to try to go cold turkey but he recognized that in order to tame the sweet tooth Pennsylvania was going to need a distraction. He found it in the form of a game.

"Don't you think you will have a little more luck breaking yourself of candy if you didn't stare at it all day?" Maryland sighed with exasperation as he watched little pieces of candy falling down Pennsylvania's screen

"No," the Keystone state said without bothering to look up. "Why do you ask?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ Candy anyone? Also, just for your personal knowledge while Pennsylvania consumes the most chocolate per capita it doesn't top the charts of candy eating as a whole. The state the eats the most candy per capita happens to be Utah…which might be trying to compensate for the lack of other vices. The state that eats the most organic candy per capita is Colorado…because they are trying to convince themselves that eating candy is actually kind of healthy, lol. _


	38. WWF Together

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, I have been lucky to live in a number of states at different places in my life. During my travels one of the things that I have found particularly entertaining is how people who do not live the subsistence lifestyle freak out when they bump into people in the US who do. This piece is based off of some of the reactions I have witnessed in the past. But before we get to that thank you to Spaustria, IndianaFerbDragon, Saoirsewolf, Melza-chan, and BloodLily16 for being wonderful reviewers. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, Apple, but I am a member of the World Wildlife Federation. I also don't suggest hunting Polar Bears, they are really, really scary in the wild._

* * *

><p><strong>WWF Together<strong>

* * *

><p>As long as Kentucky could remember he had always had a fondness for animals. He loved the deer for their grace, the horse for their speed, and the squirrel for the comical personality. From the birds in the sky to the fish his mountain streams, creeping bugs and slithering snakes, Kentucky loved to watch all of the creatures which lived within his borders, but his interest didn't end there. He also held a fascination for creatures that lived in environments far different than his own.<p>

A few years ago he had taken a vacation to see the elephants that crossed the deserts of the Sahara. Another year he had when to the savanna to look at herds of hundreds of zebras and wildebeest. Then there was trip to Australia to see kangaroo, koalas, and the wonders of the Great Barrier Reef. Kentucky had taken every opportunity he could to see something new, experience something exotic, but there were still a few creatures and places on his bucket list that he had yet to cross off.

One of them was _Ursus maritimus_, the great Polar Bear, a massive predator that made its home on the ice north of the Arctic Circle. Kentucky was saving up for a trip to the ice north to see these creatures in their natural habitat and now whenever he had a spare moment he couldn't help but pull out his iPad and do some additional research. Now between meetings at a conference he found himself once again opening is World Wildlife Federation Together app and tracing the pictures of the beautify white bears with the tip of his finger.

"Interesting."

The voice caused Kentucky to glanced up from the digital photographs and up into two black pools. The state nearly screamed, and then he recognized the face that the dark eyes belonged to.

"Alaska, don't sneak up on people

"It is your fault for not paying attention to your surroundings." She countered flatly. "So are you doing research on Nanuk."

"What?"

"Nanuk, Tornassuk, isbjörn, belyy medved." The Northern rattled off a string of incomprehensible words.

"You mean Polar Bears?" Alaska nodded the affirmative and so Kentucky continued. "Yes, I wanted to learn more about their behavior."

"So are you going to hunt one?"

"On my goodness no." Kentucky replied in shock. "How could you even insulate that I would do such a terrible thing?"

"I have." The arctic state said, clearly not understanding her southern brother's distress.

"You have what?"

"I have hunted Polar Bear before. The hunt is not only of great spiritual importance, but provides the village with an important hid and much needed food."

"That…that is terrible." Kentucky stammered. "How could you hunt polar bears when they are practically an endangered species?"

"And?"

"Don't you have issues with eating a species that could go extinct?"

"It depends." The northern state said with a shrug.

"This is a black and white question." Kentucky countered.

"Not if polar bears are involved. It is not like I am stupid enough to go out and hunt the things, but if one decides to hunt me I fully intend on winning the fight. If the bear gets killed in the process then why let the carcass go to waste."

"I can't believe we are having this conversation." Kentucky said in disgust. "I mean Polar Bears are adorable. You see them on National Geographic or you watch zoo and you instantly want to love those playful creatures."

"Believe me, they are far less 'cute' when they aren't behind glass." Alaska rolled her eyes.

"And how would you know?"

"Really, you have to ask that." Alaska scoffed. "I have had more run in with bears then I can count. Black Bears you can scare, Brown Bears you can generally play dead and they will eventually leave you alone, but Polar Bears you either generally have to either escape or kill them if you don't want to be lunch."

"Can't you scare them off? I mean they don't actually want to eat you right?" The state could keep horror out of his voice.

"As I said before, Polar Bears view humans and nations as food. It is true that under certain situations you might be able to use a flash bang to frighten the creature off for at time, but that rarely works on a hungry bear." A wolfish grin graced the northern state's lips. "When you are trapped in the open with a hungry polar bear who has decided that you are its next meal, the only realistic solution is to reverse roles and become the hunter instead of the hunted."

Kentucky wasn't exactly sure if he were correctly hearing what their younger sibling was saying. On some level he was praying that this entire situation was a dream, on the other hand he had gained a new respect for the harsh life his sibling had apparently lived. In addition, as he allowed Alaska's words roll around in his head Canada's polar bear's fear of Alaska suddenly made a whole lot more sense.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ Just so you know the hunting of Polar Bears is very heavily regulated, with the vast majority of kills being made for subsistence. A small number of bears are also hunted for use in scientific research, for commercial hunts, or in self defense. Sows and cubs are only killed as a last resort for self defense. Well, I hope that you enjoyed this story, even though it did take about eating animals that people generally don't. If you didn't enjoy the story that is okay, the next chapter will involve Italy, a number of twinned states, and getting lost in the nation's capital building. Stay tuned. _


	39. Secret Passages

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone, I got the idea for today's story from a couple of sources. The first was a news article that talked about how many new immigrants to the United States are surprised by the fact that everyone doesn't live like the people in the sitcoms. Then I have a friend's young child talk about how they were convinced that many aspects of the movie National Treasure were completely true. Finally, I was playing a late night round of Secret Passages on my Ipad. Suddenly thus gem popped up. Hopefully you all will find it entertaining, but before we get to that thank you so much to Miyazaki, Hare787, Melza-chan, saoirsewolf, and BloodLily16 for reviewing. Your little messages really do help keep me motivated. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia…or Apple…or Secret Passages, Hollywood, or any of the strange things you can find in the basement of the Nation's Capital Building._

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Passages<strong>

* * *

><p>The US states often found the reactions of various nations to life in America to be pretty funny. It wasn't that they didn't know anything, it was more that many of the countries seemed to be convinced that they average American lived a life that a combination of Texas Lone Star, ET, and Real Housewives of Beverly Hills. It was pretty silly that United States of America had spent billions of dollars on soft power around the globe, but the one type of soft power that people actually seemed to latch onto wasn't controlled by Washington D.C. Instead it was driven by the fads going on in Hollywood.<p>

Several of the states had learned to take advantage of other nations naivety when it came to local culture in customs. In fact, a few of them had become quite the story tellers easily interweaving fact with fiction, reality with the fantasy created on the silver screen. Whenever there was a world meeting in DC and the states were dragged in to help host there would always been a few of them who took full advantage of the situation to help them practice their skills. This afternoon the happen to find a nation who happened to be particularly gullible.

"Feliciano?"

"Yes?" Northern Italy looked up into the doe like eyes of the state's secret weapon. "You are one of America's states aren't you?"

"Yes…do you want to play?" Shy North Dakota asked quietly while staring at his shoes.

"I should really be finishing up these forms or Germany will be mad…" As Italy spoke, North Dakota hung his head his mouth tightened as though the state was about to burst into tears. "But I guess wouldn't hurt to take a little bit of a break. What would you like to play?"

"I don't know yet." North Dakota allowed a ghost of a smile to grace his lips as he looked fully at Italy's face, but he then looked quickly away. Allowing "Sis, what do you think that we should do?"

"That is a good question." South Dakota said thoughtfully as she made her way over to the table.

"Well, we could always explore the Secret Passages." South Carolina voice was chipper as he made the suggestion from across the room.

"Secret Passages?" Italy asked, his eyes widening in confusion.

"You haven't heard of the Secret Passages?" North Carolina brought her hand to her mouth as though she was distressed by Italy's question and hurriedly joined the group of states beginning to surround the foreign nation.

"No, I haven't what are they?" Italy pushed.

"If you don't know what they are already, I don't know if we are allowed to tell you." South Dakota admitted.

"But I really want to know." The European nation practically begged.

"I don't know…" South Dakota stated to repeated again, but was interrupted.

"Give us a moment." North Carolina said chewing on her lip.

The four states created a huddle just outside of Italy's ear shot. Then they spent a whole ten minutes in hushed conversation. Every once in a while he could hear the whispering crescendo a bit and a state or two would glance over at him. During this Italy could barely keep himself still as his nerves built. Then the huddle broke with smiles on the states faces.

"Alright, we are all in agreement." South Carolina returned to Italy's table, head held high, but voice hushed. "We are going to show you the Secret Passages, but you are not going to promise that you will not tell anyone who showed them to you, not even Germany."

"Do you promise?" North Dakota asked hopefully.

"I promise." Italy said sincerely, unfortunate the nation didn't notice the almost predatory grin that the states were currently giving him.

* * *

><p>The responsibility of hosting world meetings was a fairly stressful. The host nation had to make sure that all the attending nation's needs were met. From food to housing and entertainment, America was grateful to have a gaggle of states to keep track of everything. This was especially true with the current political situation.<p>

Instead of having to just worry about making sure that Israel didn't bump into a group of Middle Eastern countries without someone strong enough to keep the two sides from dissolving into a fist fight and making sure that China and Taiwan didn't stay in the same hotel, America had a whole new list of conflicts to deal with. Now he had to find a diplomatic way to convince China not to antagonize several of his southern neighbors, as well as prevent Russia from bullying many of his. In the end, the only solution that America had been able to come up with was to have Ukraine, Poland, and the Baltics stay at his home during this particular meeting. The superpower knew he was going to get flack from Russia about it, but if America could solve the world's problems he was at least going to do his best to help his allies feel safe.

They were only two days into a weeklong conference, and America would openly admit (to anyone who wasn't Russia, North Korea, or Cuba that is) that he was exhausted, but he had managed to prevent any major diplomatic incidents…that was until Virginia had received a phone call on the little red phone that she carried around for emergencies. An unexpected call on that phone usually met bad things and the way that the state's lips thinned to a pale line as she listened to the person on the other side of the connection only confirmed America's suspicions that something had gone terribly wrong with the conference.

"Alright, I will take care of it. Thank you for letting me know?" Virginia hung up the phone and gave her head a shake of disbelief.

"I know that look." America sighed and put his coffee mug back down on his heavy wood desk. "What have the states done this time?"

"It appears that they sent one of the nations on a wild goose chase through the tunnels of the Capital Building."

"Did they at least find something interesting during their adventures?" America asked one eyebrow raised.

"Well they did find the marble bathtubs in the basement of said Capital Building…"

"They didn't?"

"Yep, and apparently the Dakotas and Carolinas managed to convince Northern Italy that they were haunted and that the ghost will try to drown he whenever he next takes a bath." America had absolutely no idea how Virginia managed to keep her voice matter of fact as she relayed this piece of information. Then the full magnitude of the problem hit him like a sack of potatoes.

"Isn't Italy currently staying at the St. Regis?" A feeling of dread was beginning to form at the bottom of his stomach.

"Yep."

"Does his particular room have a standalone shower?" The nation asked the last glimmers of hope quickly fading away.

"Nope." Virginia spoke with the finality of a hammer and America knew he was doomed.

"Germany is going to kill me."

"Don't worry it won't take too much to have a few of the Europeans swap with a group of the South American nations at the Dupont Circle Hotel and made sure both Italy and Germany have been placed in adjoin suites, both of which lack tubs." The state was clearly trying to keep a straight face, and failing. She obviously thought the situation was incredibly funny. "That should give you at least three days to figure out how to unscarred Northern Italy, before he heads back home and has a panic attack every time he has to enter his was room."

"Virginia, I both love you and hate you at the same time." The nation said sarcastically as he stuck out his tongue in the direction of his state/secretary.

"I know dear." The Old Dominion smirked up at him. "Now, we have wasted enough time on this particular issue, would you mind passing me that stack of agendas? We are really going to need to get started stapling these forms together if they are going to be ready for the meeting this afternoon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ America is so doomed when Germany finds out; also there are really some random marble bathtubs in the basement of the Nation's Capital Building. If you don't believe me go and google it. _


	40. Solitare

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone, I know I haven't posted very often the last few days, and I will not post at all for about a week due to the fact I will be attending some military training…the type that involves a lot of running in combat boots and no access to internet, lol. Hopefully this story can tie you over until the first part of July. But before we get to the story a quick shout out to Fallen Angel 1243, Miyazaki Kyoto, saoirsewolf, and BloodLily16 for leaving very entertaining reviews. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia…Apple…or any card games digital or otherwise._

* * *

><p><strong>Solitaire<strong>

* * *

><p>To be honest, the World Meetings could have gone significantly better…but they also could have gone significantly worse. Even after days of debate, Russia was still bulling Europe, China was still bulling Asia, Iraq and Syria were falling apart, and for some strange reason the world seemed to want America to keep up all of the planets messes. Still it wasn't a completely lost cause, America had managed not to deck Russia during the conference and even though it had taken the nation six days and large qualities of pasta to finally convince Italy to no longer fear bathtubs, Germany had only broken a couple bones in retribution.<p>

Now America was sprawled on the couch, sore, grumpy, and tried. His only comfort was the fact that Canada was visiting for a few days, a stack of extra large Hawaiian pizzas, and the fact that he had finally beat Ghana at the world cup. Now all the American team had to do was trounce Portugal and his people would probably be able to advance to the next round of play…not that there was a huge chance of that America mused darkly, as he flipped through channels waiting for the game to start.

"Hey bro, want a beer?"

"A beer sounds really good." America admitted and a few moments later a cool, dark glass bottle was placed in his hand. The superpower took a long sip expecting the bitter liquid to caress his tongue, but instead the flavor that exploded in his mouth was bright with sugar and sassafras. It took a few moments for America's brain to kick into gear, but once it did he looked up at Canada in surprise. "Dude this is totally not alcoholic."

"That would because it is root beer." Canada yawned plopping down heavily on the couch. "I don't think either of up to dealing with a drunk nation at the moment."

"That's probably true." America admitted sheepishly.

"So who are you playing against today?"

"Portugal, and if I beat him I will totally be advancing to the next round." The Southern team said with enthusiasm, but he could help but see the two mounds of fur in the corner of the room tapping at a screen on the floor. "What in the world are those two doing?"

"Oh, that I think that Americat has been teaching Kikalu…Kurlou…my Bear how to play card games on the iPad." Canada shrugged.

"Dude, you know you shouldn't have let Iggy name your Polar Bear. He totally an everything Asian and exotic fetish going on during the Edwardian Era and you can't even keep the poor thing's name straight…" America began to say but his northern twin started starring daggers at him. "So what are those two play?" The southern twin tried to back pedal nodding towards the stacks of tuna fish cans surrounding the two animals. "Poker?"

"I actually think it is solitaire, and let's get off this topic and back to soccer." Canada said with a roll of his eyes. "So do you think that you have a chance to win?"

"Don't know." America admitted. "But it would be totally awesome if I did. After all if I win this game I am practically guaranteed go on to the next round."

"Just to lose at the next round." The northern nation smirked as snagged a slice of pizza out of one of pies in America's stack.

"You never know?" The superpower said haughtily. "All of the sports reporters have been talking about just how athletic the American teams are."

Canada snorted. "You do realize that in most of the world using the term 'athletic' to refer to a 'football' team is considered an insult. It means that you are not sophisticated to understand the art of the game."

"Says the country who has only won a single game in FIFA World Cup history…and if I remember that game happened to be against France." The US shot.

"Well, unlike you, who attempt to be mediocre at every sport, I prefer to specialize." The Canadian snipped back.

"In hockey." America replied sarcastically. "Well it seems like your specialization only took you so far. If I remember correctly the Stanley cup this year was totally dominated by teams from the US of A."

"Well," Canada promptly changed the subject, "at least my bear can totally beat your cat at virtual card games."

America blinked and looked over towards the two animals. Sure enough his cat was looking pretty pissed and was pushing several tins of fish towards the polar bear. The bear, on the other hand, looked pretty pleased with himself.

"Today isn't my day is it?" He groaned.

"Oh, cheer up Alfred." Canada said doing his best to prevent a sigh of exasperation from creeping into his voice. "Everyone knows that you the world's best in men's soccer, but most people forget that there are two world cups and I fully expect that the US will make it to the finals of the Women's FIFA World Competition."

"Oh yeah!" America might be mediocre at men's soccer but he totally ruled the women's version of the sport. "I almost forgot you are totally hosting the women's World Cup this August. You picked me up tickets right bro?" Canada nodded and America settled down happily, allowing the two twins to sit back and enjoy the game on the big screen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ Meow? Who loves Americat? Also I kind of suspect that I may need to write another soccer story when the women's FIFA cup comes around in August. _


	41. Border Buddy

_**Author's Note-**__ First things first, yes I know that this post is really, really late. Canada Day has come and passed and so has the 4__th__ so it probably seems a little silly that I am posting this story now, but I at least have a good excuse for my posting tardiness. Since I last posted I participated in Encampment (basically a form of Military Basic Training), at which I managed to come down with heat exhaustion not once but twice. I have been pretty wiped out trying to get over the effects of electrolytes getting rebalanced so I have spent significantly more time sleeping than I have spent awake. Sleeping=time not writing, and thus I didn't have time to transcribe this story from paper to computer. Well enough of my life, on to the thank yous. A quick shout out to BloodLilly16 and Saoirsewolf for leaving delightful reviews. Hope to be hearing from you all in the future. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not happen to own Hetalia, or Apple, or Canada, nor have I ever crossed the Canadian border by ground so I have managed to avoid the chaos described in this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Border Buddy<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Michigan whined from their position sandwiched between North Dakota and Ohio. After six hours in a relatively small vehicle trapped in bumper to bumper traffic heading towards the Canadian border and Uncle Canada's birthday party, it was the last question that anyone wanted to hear.<p>

"You have looked out the window right?" Minnesota countered from the driver's seat with a roll of the states eyes. "Because it doesn't take someone with 20/20 vision to see that there are whole lot of flags with stars and stripes on them and a noticeable lack flags with big maple leaves on them."

"But we have been in here for hours…" Michigan tried to start a rant but was quickly kicked in foot by Ohio. "Ouch! Why you?"

The two states were quickly kicking, biting, and pulling each other hair, while North Dakota was busy taking photos of the who mess on their phone a slightly frightening smile on the states voice. After kicking seats of the front passengers one too many times something inside their mild mannered driver broke.

"Everyone stop it this instant, or I swear I will turn this car around and drive us right back home!" Minnesota used their drill sergeant voice as they stared down the states in the backseat. Taking a deep breath the state turned to their navigator. "Illinois, please say that when we finally get through the check point it will be clear sailing to Ottawa."

"Sorry." The state shrugged as he looked at the traffic report from across the border. "It looks like there is at least two wrecks between us and Ottawa so there is a bit of gridlock up ahead."

"Why did we have to go through this check point? I mean that are a whole bunch of them, couldn't we have go through a less busy one?" North Dakota muttered under their breath.

"I hate to break it to you Dakota, but this is one of the busiest days on the U.S./Canadian border. It is going to be slow at any of the crossing points." Ohio pointed out diplomatically.

"Well according to the border buddy app there is a one minute wait to get through customs at Little Gold Creek." Indiana tried to be helpful from the trunk of the car.

"And just where is Little Gold Creek?" Illinois voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"On the Top of the World Highway on the Yukon/Alaskan…." Indiana's slightly muffled voice started, then paused as the state processed the information that they were reading. "Oh, that totally explains why it isn't currently clogged with people."

"Speaking of Alaska, why couldn't we just drag her into flying us across the border?" Michigan asked.

"Because our strange, northern sister isn't attending Canada's birthday party this year as Alaska is currently deployed in Eastern Europe to go glare at Russia." Illinois shot back.

"And we couldn't have dragged her back to the states for one day to give us a ride?" North Dakota muttered under their breath.

"Oooh, I have got another check point we could possibly use." Indiana said excitedly. "Now if we crossed at Morris Line, Vermont we could cut out a whole hour and half of wait time at the border itself!"

"Indi, we aren't going to drive around the Great Lakes to save an hour at the border. And as the owner and driver of this vehicle my word is final!" Minnesota spoke with finality and the car remained quite…for a whole 15 minutes.

"So are we there yet?" Indiana asked from their spot in the trunk.

The rest of the car groaned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note<strong>__- Happy Canada day…several days late…The 4__th__ of July special next, again several days late. __ Also, I have no clue how they manage to get through border security with Indiana in the trunk._


	42. Minion Rush

_**Author's Note**__-Okay, as you can tell, this story is coming to you late. I have currently been working on finishing up my Master's Thesis and it is incredibly time consuming and totally maxing out my screen time. Unfortunately that has meant I haven't been spending as much time as I would like getting fiction writing. Hopefully this story will make up for the long wait. But before we get to the American State's Family Reunion it is time for a quick reviewer shout out. Thanks to BloodLily16, Saoirsewolf, Mofalle, The Imperial Romanian Dragon, and Silver for your words of encouragement. They have really helped me keep sane through my statistics. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, Apple, or Despicable Me._

* * *

><p><strong>Minion Rush<strong>

* * *

><p><em>July 4th<em>

While the 4th of July might not be the biggest holiday celebrated in the United States of America (more money was spent on Christmas, more food eaten at Thanksgiving, more beer drunk on St. Patties day), but Independence Day was defiantly the personification of the USA's favorite. Alfred F. Jones loved everything about the holiday. He loved the fact that people put flags out in front of their houses, he loved how people made a special effort to thank veterans and to visit family, he love summer barbeques and skies full of fireworks.

In fact, the only aspect of the holiday that occasionally got on his nerves was when he needed to run an errand on the morning of the 4th only to discover that every road out of his subdivision was currently blocked by a parade. But even that type of annoyance was fleeting. How could America remain upset at something that made so many people happy, especially when that something was specifically created to celebrate his birthday?

Then, after a day of savoring the feeling of so many of his people celebrating their country and citizenship, America would host one of the greatest parties on earth. Nearly every national personification on the planet was invited to his house for the magnificent spectacle of fireworks, music, and foods. It was the one night where America was king of the world and he took the opportunity to preen like a peacock.

What the other nations didn't know as they drank each other under the table, ate themselves into comas, or danced until dawn was that they were only attending one of America's 4th of July parties. The second 4th of July party would be held on July 6th, and to be honest the party held on the nation's actual birthday was tame compared with the celebration that brought all 50 states to his Virginia home.

* * *

><p><em>July 6th<em>

Family reunions were meant to be chaotic, loud, food heavy affairs, or at least that was the opinion of this year's national birthday party planners. Last night, Hawaii had dug a big hole in the backyard, filled it with coals and banana leaves, and then dumped in a whole boar to slow roast overnight. Alabama had rigged a sound system, a stage, and set up a little table with plenty of punch on it. By the way the southern state was giggling, she probably had already spiked the punch with moonshine as well.

With the food and entertainment ready it was up to Nebraska to come up with this year's chaos. Being the official reunion chaos bringer was not a particularly easy task on a normal year, but it had gotten more difficult over the last decade or so. The federal government was doing a much better job of tracking the chemicals needed to make a decent boom so homemade fireworks were getting harder and harder to make on the sly. But after in improvised explosives that had caused so much destruction in Boston last year several states didn't have the stomach to watch even commercial firecrackers.

With no other choice Nebraska got creative. Very creative if the man sized inflatable missiles and small robotic cookies that were currently trying the raid the buffet were indications. Then there were the ridiculous denim overalls and yellow beanies with wiry springs of black hair sticking out of them.

'You know what?' America thought to himself as he wandered out of his house that morning to the sound Nebraska anchoring some sort of catapult on the front lawn, 'this might be a good moment to back away slowly and catch up with some paperwork until the party actually starts.' And that is exactly what the nation did, that is until Nebraska wandered through his house with a box of orange duct tape laying down four equally spaced lines of orange snaking the middle of his office.

* * *

><p><em>July 7th<em>

America wasn't answering his phone. Japan had accidently left his camera at his ally's house on the evening of the 4th of July, so he had called trying to arrange for a time for him to pick it up but every time he dialed his friend's number it went straight to voicemail. Worried, Japan decided that he would visit America's home and find out what was going on. When he got there he was surprised to see that the old Victorian looked like it had been war zone. Plants were up rooted, the flower beds were trampled, the porch furniture knocked over, and at least one of the large picture windows was shattered.

Instantly the quiet nation went on high alert. For a few moments he wondered if he should call for back up. He knew that Germany was still in town and his phone number was on his speed dial, but for some reason Japan decided to try the front door first. He raised his hand to knock, but as he did the nation noticed that the front door wasn't completely closed.

The current situation was so much like the horror films that America insisted on watch during their movie nights that Japan wanted to swear. He once again the Asian found his fingers searching for his cell phone only to discover that he must have left it in the car. Nervous and alone, he pushed his way into the house without even thinking. It was dead still, so the nation began a systematic search looking for any signs of life.

Japan found America draped haphazardly across the couch in the den. From the door Japan couldn't see any blood, but they didn't mean that his friend wasn't hurt. Gingerly he made his way over the limp form and bent over him. His eyes were closed, his face was lax, but now he could see the pattern of fading bruises that crossed his face. Panic started to creep higher in the nation's throat.

"America-kun, is everything alright?" Japan asked his voice barely a whisper, praying that his best friend was okay.

"Yep, never better." His fellow nation's slightly bloodshot eyes snapped open, and Japan nearly had a heart attack. Not that America noticed as he snuggled his head deeper into the couch's pillows. "Why do you ask?"

"Your house looks like it was hit by an earthquake." Japan motioned towards the over turned bookshelves and the disheveled chairs.

"Oh, that." The super power shrugged and sat up. "Well the states were over for our annual family reunion yesterday and the kids haven't finished cleaning things up yet."

"What could they possibly have done to make such a mess?"

"Do you remember when I showed you the movie Despicable Me?" The North America said of his shoulder with a yawn.

"Hi." The Asian nation nodded thoughtfully.

"Well it turns out that the studio put out a game based on the movie."

"I still do not see how this could have possibly affected your house so badly."

"Well, they decided to play Minion Rush…in my house…with the states taking turns being the minion going through the course." America shook his head, then he sighed and shrugged. "Luckily, Nebraska's party activity was less destructive than some of the past ones. All of the buildings on my property are still standing and so are all of the trees and most of the bushes. The good china also managed to survive, though I kind of suspect that was because I had enough common sense to hide the lot in the bomb shelter before the brood came over."

Japan stared at his friend and ally for a long few moments, letting the words sink in. Then he shook his head and allowed a ghost of a smile dance across his lips. "My friend I have no idea how you survived so long. I suspect that if I was in charge of North America, your states would have quickly been the death of me."

"Probably." The Super Power smirked. "But as long as the 50 of us are family, no one in the world can ever keep us down."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ Banana, Banana! Also avoid the punch, Alabama has spiked it. _


	43. Fruit Ninja

_**Author's Note**__-Hey everyone, a new week a new chapter. Yes, I am trying to do better at updating. But before we get to the new shiny chapter a quick thank to InfiniteHappiness, Saoirsewolf, BloodLily16, Fallen Angel 1243, and EverythingMath for being wonderful reviewers. You all rock! _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do own Hetalia, Apple, or Fruit Ninja. Also, no fruits were harmed in the making of this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Fruit Ninja<strong>

* * *

><p>America was having a hard time focusing. It didn't help that was the ninth time this week that Russia called him to rant about sanctions or Ukraine or the fact that the FAA hadn't warned commercial aircraft about flying over Ukraine or the US troops stationed in the Baltic States or the fact that Russia considered himself so much more superior to America (which of course was a complete joke in America's opinion). It didn't help that it was only Tuesday so all of those nine phone calls had happened in two days, often in the middle of the night. It didn't help that every time Russia opened up his mouth the country just seemed to drone on and on, but in the end the thing really distracted America was a loud thumpsplat that kept on interrupting his phone call. America really did try to listen, but the splating sound that was occurring every three to five minutes was just so unique he just wanted to figure out what in the world was going on.

"…I am getting the idea that you are not listening to me comrade." Russia practically hissed on the other end on the phone.

"Actually Ivan, could we put this conversation on hold for a moment?" America asked then didn't bother waiting for an answer. "Thanks bud."

The Superpower promptly hung up on the other country and sagged back into his office chair. Russia could be pretty annoying sometimes and ever since the Crimea thing the nation seemed to be trying to throw the world back to the age of the Soviet Union. While America could think of a few aspects of the Cold War that he had actually enjoyed, a functional space program and going to the moon for example, he really wasn't interested in dealing with the whole loathing each other and a bunch of nuclear missiles point at his states. Unfortunately, the treats signed in the late 90's technically made the current Ukrainian crisis US business…which also unfortunately meant he actually had to answer Russia's phone calls instead of letting them straight to voicemail.

America's train of thought was once again interrupted by the strange thump/splat sound and the nation decided that international politics could wait until he figured out what was going on. It didn't take him long to determine the source of the noise. On the back lawn Maine, Tennessee, Idaho, and Kansas were standing around with America's sword collection on top of a pile fruit pieces. Before America could ask what was going on heard a noise from above.

"Pineapple coming down." Georgia hollered from the roof of the house before chucking a piece of fruit of the roof. On the way down Tennessee split it in half with a Japanese katana.

"What are you all doing?" The nation cleared his throat and asked. His words instantly struck panic in the eyes of the states who tried to hide their weapons and fruit behind their backs.

"Um…" Maine uttered, chewing on their lip as the other four states just looked guilty.

"Hey, you know what?" America said brightly with the grin of a Cheshire cat. "I think I still have a working Civil War era cannon in the shed. What would do you think a cannon ball would do to a watermelon?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ Don't try this at home. I doubt your parents, roommates, etc will be pleased with the mess. _


	44. Haunted Places

_**Author's Note-**__ Wow, we have officially hit 200 reviews, so I thought I would thank you with a story on the longer side of things. It also involves the rarely observed scaredycat-America! But before for we get to that a quick shout out to Saiorsewolf, Fruitstogether, EverythingMath, Mayrna Maeve, Silver Crossbow, Infinite Happiness, and Aurora Chen for being wonderful reviewers._

_**Disclaimer**__-I do not own Hetalia, or Apple, or Haunted Places, or any Ghosts, nor do I happen to be a Ghost._

* * *

><p><strong>Haunted Places<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Idea<strong>_

The United States of America was a diverse nation. It was the third most populous country on the planet with 317 million citizens, but unlike the majority of the rest of the planet the majority of the population was immigrants. When people came to the continents shores they brought their culture, their dreams, their food, and their language to add to the great American melting pot and out of that melting pot were born 50 unique states.

No two states in the nation where exactly the same. Each had their own preferences, their own skills, their own desires. Some chose to follow a particular faith, others were agnostic, and yet other had ceased to believe in a higher power somewhere along the line. From the outside they looked like the average Americans.

Outsides can be very deceiving. No human could ever have Nevada's unnatural luck or Tennessee ability to pick up and play any instrument on the planet. Add the fact they were also very smart and had dozens of human lifespan of experience, and you had creatures uniquely adapted to survive in the fast paced modern world. Then, of course, there was their wicked sense of humor (a sense of humor that they were perfectly prepared to turn on each other or their nation every once in a while) which made the states a force that nothing could avoid succumbing to pain of watching every human they interact with wither and eventually die.

Which brings us to the current situation…In general states are creatures of habit. The vast majority of them like there worlds to be neatly ordered. As a rule of thumb emergency meetings that force practically all 50 of them to stop whatever they were working on and fly halfway across the continent tended to upset said neat order. Now there were 45 tired, jet lagged, cranky, states

"We totally need to get back at Dad." Michigan whined. "I mean he keeps on dragging to Washington D.C. to attend these meetings and while international politics are important internationally, but why do we have to get dragged into it all of the time. It is not like most of it affects our day to day lives. Heck, most of it doesn't even happen on our continent."

"Pac-Man in the Library was fun and totally freaked out America!" Texas announced to the group of tired states. "We could play that."

"We are never going to get away with playing Pac-Man in the Library of Congress again." Florida rolled his eyes.

"What if we did it in the Smithsonian Institution instead?" Ohio suggested helpfully.

"We really shouldn't push it." California admitted bitterly. "If we are going to are going to play an elaborate game in the Smithsonian it is going to have to be something that America hasn't sworn us never to do again."

"What if we…"

The states then debated among themselves for another hour, but no one came up with a sufficiently

"Listen." Louisiana's French influenced accent was clear above the argument. "Brothers, sisters, I have an idea."

"Pray tell." North Carolina asked politely, but one of her eyebrows was cocked in mock amusement.

"We are going to drag America on a ghost hunt."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Plan<strong>_

* * *

><p>The states actually managed to stay awake through the various meetings about the Ukrainian crisis, the Russian crisis, the Palestinian crisis, and the Ebola crisis, though they were getting pretty sick and tired of America tacking on the word crisis to any current event that he was focusing on at the moment. As their 'fearless leader' droned on about some international issue that most of the states could care less about they worked on their plan. Finally on the evening of the third day they decided it was ready.<p>

"So, Virginia do we have a go ahead?" Louisiana asked the Mother of States.

"On one condition." The state said as she straightened the sheath of papers and set them down on the desk. "You will not do the tour in Washington D.C. It is difficult enough to convince Alfred to go into some of the cities buildings at night; if you scare the living daylights out of him he will become positively insufferable."

"I think we can work with that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Set Up<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why we doing this in Baltimore and not in New Orleans." Louisiana pouted as he pulled out another box of supplies from the van and brought it into the old warehouse that Alabama had rented for the purpose of their ghost hunt.<p>

"Because Baltimore is only an hour drive from D.C., while New Orleans is a two and a half hour flight." Michigan commented from the designated control room.

"But my city is more…" Louisiana whined as he started to unpack the EMP system.

"Come on guys, now is not the time to argue about whose cities is more haunted. We have a whole lot of work to do." California yelled down from the rafters where he was mounting the sound system.

"Thank you." Maryland shouted back up.

"You're welcome. Now can you send me up another two or three people? It is really hard to hold a bracket in place and screw it in at the same time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Finale<strong>_

* * *

><p>In many ways the actual event took less time than anyone expected. The evening of the ghost hunt Louisiana, Alabama, Maryland, and New Mexico piled into a van with America under the pretense that Maryland wanted introduce them all to a great new restaurant that had recently opened up in Baltimore. Dinner had been good and the company pleasant, but by the time that dessert rolled around New Mexico started complaining that she was bored.<p>

It was Alabama who suggested the solution to her sister's boredom. She had heard of this great warehouse out by the water front that they should all explore. It had really cool architecture and there was an even rumor that it might be haunted. It was unanimous, the states wanted to go check out the old building so after the check was paid the drove the van towards the bay.

By the time they arrived at their final destination it was close to nine in the evening, the sun was setting but the sky was also rapidly darkening due to a gathering thunderstorm. They got out of the car and started to explore when the rain began. First a few drops, then a downpour pounded them causing the four states and one nation to flee into the shelter of the tower building. The cavernous insides were dark except for the states' flashlights and the occasional flash of lightning.

"This is really interesting architecture, but don't you think that it is about time to head home?" America did his best to hide a slight tremor in his voice. "It is getting kind of late and the weather isn't great for driving so it will take a bit of time to drive back…"

"But we have to find out if this place is haunted!" New Mexico chirped excitedly. "We came all this way and I have always wanted to see a ghost."

"I have just the thing." Louisiana whipped out his Ipad and booted up an official looking program. "The app is saying that there is a ghost over in this direction." As southern state panned his flashlight in the direction that the iPad indicated the light flickered and guttered out. "That is strange I could have sworn that I put fresh batteries in this thing before we left. Oh, well, good thing I brought spare batteries."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" America asked, uncharacteristically timid. "I mean trespassing is illegal and stuff."

"We are not trespassing; I got permission from the warehouse owners last week to come a photograph the place. That is why I had keys for the front gate." Alabama scoffed. "Anyway it is not like we are doing anything dangerous. We are just going on a fun little ghost hunt."

"Oh, come on sis." Maryland said with a roll of his eyes as he lead the group down a dark and winding corridor. "Everyone knows there is no such thing as ghosts."

Florida chose that moment to jump out from a shadowed doorway screaming bloody murder. America went down like a sack of potatoes in a dead faint.

"Well that was more successful than planned." Michigan muttered as they nudged America's limp form with their toe. "What do we do with him now?"

"We toss him in the back of the van and we drive home." Alabama stated.

"That's it?" New Jersey asked in disbelief. "That seems rather anticlimactic."

"Oh it is going to be anything but." Louisiana grinned.

"And how is that going to happen, pray tell." North Carolina drawled.

"Simple." The Gulf coast state smirked. "We are going to completely deny this day ever happened. When he asks we will act as though we don't have a clue what he is talking about. If we do it right Alfred will be convinced that he has a few screws loose by the end of the week."

It was an evil plan, which of course meant that all of the states instantly agreed to participate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ Boo!_


	45. Sleep Talk Recorder

_**Author's Note**__- Hi everyone. New week new story, today we play with a pair of America's twins. I hope that you will enjoy it. But before we get to the meat of the story a quick shout out to WhatUpMyPeeps, Silver Crossbow, and saoirsewolf for being wonderful reviewers. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia, apple, or talk in my sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>Sleep Talk Recorder<strong>

* * *

><p>Only about three percent of the US population was born as a twin, but still somehow the United States of America managed to have two pairs of fraternal twins. Out of the two sets of twins the Dakotas always seemed to get along the best. Despite the fact that North Dakota, he was nearly always at his southern sister's side, keeping pace with her steps. Even when America arranged for the two states to have their own rooms to sleep in North Dakota would always be found curled up on the floor near the foot of South Dakota's bed by morning. From the outside the siblings appeared to be the best of friends. If the two argued, no one ever saw it.<p>

The Carolinas were a completely different story. The twinned states actually seemed like they enjoyed arguing. It was not uncommon at family gatherings for the everyday conversations to be interrupted by North Carolina's bell like soprano ranting about how her southern brother could manage to pack his underwear properly, or South Carolina's tenor complaining about how his nosy northern sister was a complete failure when it came to making cornbread. Normally these types of arguments fell on the deaf ears of their other siblings. After all, none of these arguments were anything new. But today Georgia had a particularly short fuse.

"Could you two just shut up?" The Peach State groaned. "No one really cares."

"But North Carolina totally snores and it keeps me up at night." South Carolina whined.

"You're the one who snores." North Carolina replied snippily.

"No you're the…." South Carolina tried to counter until Georgia interrupted him.

"You know what? We are going to do an experiment. North Carolina you will sleep on one side of the house and South Carolina you will sleep on the other. We will put your iPad's on the bedside tables and we will record you through the night. That way we will be able to tell you for sure who snores and who doesn't."

That night the Carolina slept on opposite sides of the house, convinced that they were they didn't snore. The next morning, bright and early, the twins discovered the truth. In reality they both snored…and according to the time stamps of the recording they did it in unison…For the first time in a long while, both states were completely speechless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ Has anyone ever tell you that you snore? lol_


	46. PTSD Coach

_**Author's Note**__- The weather were I am at has been positively foul the last few days. The mountains have often echoed with the sound of thunder and lightning has danced across the hills, and of course, I have gotten wet several times which has given me a bit of a head cold. I blame this list of conditions on why I wrote such a morose story. Hopefully you all will still enjoy it. But before we get to the story a quick shout out to LilyofAzra, Saoirsewolf, BloodLily16, and InfiniteHappiness to giving me wonderful reviews to read on stormy days. Hopefully the weather will clear up soon and the next batch of reviews will encourage me to write happier fare._

_**Disclaimer**__-I rarely do this but this post has a trigger warning. If you have experienced combat you may want to skip this post. Also I do not own Hetalia, Apple, or any apps created by the U.S Defense Department._

* * *

><p><strong>PTSD Coach<strong>

* * *

><p>The landscape was both familiar and foreign at the same time. A long, straight, pitted road through a kaki colored desert landscape. It was just like a hundred or so other roads that crisscrossed the country of Iraq. A country which played host to one of America's longest armed conflicts. The road was unfamiliar to America's eyes, which seemed odd because he had the nagging feeling that he had traveled this road many, perhaps hundreds of times before.<p>

With hundreds of years of experience being in the U.S. Marines America knew exactly what to do. He relaxed into the gunner seat, allowing his eyes to scan the sand that stretched around him. He had just hit a comfortable rhythm when the world blossomed into heat and flame. Violently he was thrown from the Humvee to land broken in a ditch. Unfortunately, he appeared to be the lucky one.

There was the stench of modern warfare. The smell of fried electronics and burning tires that didn't quite hide the metallic tang of blood and the cooked scent that always made America want to be a vegetarian for a few weeks. The hum of flies had already begun and under the pounding summer sun it would not take long for the sickening note of decay to fill the air.

The edges of America's visions began to fade with shock, and he knew he had to get moving. Laying here in the wreck of this broken Humvee he was a sitting duck. Who ever had set this trap could easily be hiding somewhere waiting to pick off the rescuers and survivors. He had to move, and he had to keep moving until he got to safety, but his battered body protested. Finally his forced himself to his knees, but the moment he tried to stand his vision tunneled to black. As the sound of bullets pelting the sand filled his ears, America chocked down as scream.

He opened his eyes to a familiar ceiling. He was home safe, in his own bedroom but the sickening feeling of terror was still coiled tightly around his heart. To make the situation worse, he had the realization that this nightmare was not his own. Instead it was a memory that was haunting the dreams of one of his states.

While it was not uncommon for America to occasionally experience his state's nightmares, they were after all part of him, but this type of dream was different. Right now the state of Wyoming was no longer able to distinguish between reality and memory. He could tell that the state was currently wide awake, but despite this fact the only thing that Wyoming's eyes could see was the desert sand of Iraq. In this condition he was not only a danger to himself, but everyone around him. America was about to call in one of the western states to help, when one of them called him first.

"_Dad."_ Idaho's voice was breathless panicked. _"Daddy there is something wrong with Wyoming but he won't answer the phone." _

"He is reliving a living nightmare." America could find no other way to describe his state's pain.

"_What can we do?"_

"Right now we can't do anything."

"_Why not? I can tell that he is hurting so bad, there has to be something that we can do to make him better."_

"We will make him better, but this isn't something that will go away with a kind word and a blue pill. He is going to need both professional and family help to get through this."

"_What can I do?"_ Idaho practically begged for a way to ease his neighbor's suffering.

"I need you to get Wyoming to DC. Get in contact with Utah and probably Montana and get them to meet you at Wyoming's home. I will arrange for a military transport plane to pick you up at the nearest airport."

"_Okay Dad."_ Idaho said with uncertainty.

"Everything will be okay. I may not happen tomorrow, or next week but Wyoming will be back to his mildly anti-social self in no time." America tried to sound more confident then he felt.

"_Thanks Dad, I will see you tomorrow."_

America couldn't help but smile fondly at Idaho's response. The lad was always very sweet hearted and concerned about the wellbeing of his neighbors. He made the west a better place to live. As America began to relax a bit knowing that things were being taken care of felt the crest of fear and pain rise from Wyoming once again indicating that the state was reliving the memory for the second time that night. It made the nation feel shaky and nauseous, and the next thing America knew he was bent over the toilet emptying the last contents of dinner.

There was no way that he was going to be ready to help Wyoming if he couldn't create a boundary between the two of them. Without thinking he pulled out his iPad and opened as well used app. Navigating to his favorite settings he put in his headphones and let his mind drift. Go to your cabin by the river; go to the place in your head that war can never touch he told himself, as the words of the Apps meditation rolled over him. Slowly America could feel the fear that had been strangling him loosen and begin to let go.

He sat very still and let the image of flowing water and the rhythm of his breathing calm him. He was about to let his toes dangle in the river when the sound of his cell phone knocked him out of his meditation. The O' Canada ring tone meant that the nation didn't even have to bother looking at the caller id to know who was calling, he also knew exactly why his twin was calling him in the middle of the night.

"Hey, Matthew. A bit late for a chat isn't it?"

"_Are you doing okay?"_ Canada didn't even bother with the niceties of polite conversation.

"Yeah, I am okay?"

"_Really, because it kind of seems like something..."_ Canada paused trying to find a diplomatic way to explain that America's unguarded terror and protectiveness had woken him in the middle of the night._"Well it seemed like something was weighing on your mind."_

"Everything is alright, one of the states just got trapped in a really bad nightmare and the rest of us got dragged into it."

"_But are you okay?"_

"A bit shaken up. I knew that Wyoming had experienced some pretty terrifying things in Iraq but I just was thrown off by the intensity. It wasn't nearly as bad as D-day or half the battles of the Pacific, but loosing friends in battle is difficult for anyone especially when you, yourself is practically immortal." America tried to brush off Canada's concern.

"_Do you want to talk about it? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but…"_ Canada's voice trailed off, unsure what to say next.

To be honest, America really didn't know what to say either. He really didn't want to talk about the nightmare, not to Canada, not to anyone but the super power knew it wasn't healthy to bottle up these types of feelings. Even though he hadn't physically experienced the IED going off, even though he didn't personally know the men who died, it didn't change how vivid Wyoming's memory had been. America was going to have to process this information if he was going to be able to help his state heal. The only way America was going to be able to do that was to talk it out with someone he trusted, and there was no one he trusted more than Canada.

"You know what?" America admitted timidly. "I actually think that might help. Are you up for breakfast?"

"_Your place or mine?"_ Canada asked, and as the northern twin spoke America could swear he could hear his brother smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note<strong>__-Well that wasn't a happy chapter, but I hope you all at least enjoyed the family hurt comfort. Also to all of you who have PTSD or have a family member who is dealing with this disorder, you are not alone. Everything will be okay, it will not be tomorrow or next week but eventually everything will work out.  
><em>


	47. Fitbit

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, I was a total idiot yesterday. I went on a run and got distracted thinking and next thing I knew I was close to 14 miles from my house and I had to run all of the way back. So in short I kind of ran a marathon…on accident…so as you would expect I am pretty sore this morning. As I was sprawled out on the couch I decided to pull out the computer and write a bit. Then someone sent me an article about people trying paying people to wear their fitbits when at sick or at work so they can beat their friends and family and I could totally see various states trying to do that. But before we get to that story, I want to give a quick shout out to Saoirsewolf, Texas Archives W, Vernie Dockworth, and Mofalle. I am particularly happy that you enjoyed the America and Canada brotherly moment._

_**Disclaimer**__-I do not own Hetalia, Apple, or Fitbit._

* * *

><p><strong>Fitbit<strong>

* * *

><p>"Please Michel, you know I don't ask for favors often."<p>

New York had bite to keep himself from audibly sighing, Massachusetts had showed up first thing first Saturday morning as New York was checking his email. "I think what you are asking me to do is kind of cheating."

"Everyone is doing it." Massachusetts countered. "I know for a fact that Illinois has had other states wear his fitbit when he was in meeting. In fact I know that he actually ordered his secretary to wear his pedometer on a treadmill for three hours while he was stuck fill out paperwork. Then there is Vermont who put their pedometer on their dog and got arrange for the dog to bet taken out by not one but five different dog walkers. Still, I have still be able to keep a head been both of them in the talley and I need I need at least ten thousand steps today if I am going to stay ahead."

"It still seems like cheating to me."

"Please." Massachuetts tried to give the puppy dog eyes and completely failing. "Pretty please. Everyone knows you usually walk a lot, so you don't have to do anything different. All you need to do is put on the little wristband, and do whatever you had planned for today."

"Fine, I will do it." New York gave in because he knew Massachusetts would refuse to leave if he didn't.

"Thanks I own you a ton."

"Don't thank me yet." New York rolled his eyes and Massachusetts dropped his fitbit on to his desk and took off down the history. When his front door finally clicked shut behind his fellow state, New York shut down his computer, put up the fitbit on his wrist, and then put in a call to his favorite pizza place. Today was the first day that he had taken off in months, there was a new season Hotel Hell out, and he was not planning on budging from the couch for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__Up for a run?_


	48. Grocery Gadget

_**Author's Note**__- HELP WANTED! Now that I hopefully have your attention, let me explain my current dilemma. 50 Apps Every State Needs is rapidly coming to a close. This fact is sad, because honestly, it has been a really, really fun story to write but from the beginning I was only planning on highlighting 50 apps. The sadness of a story ending is tempered by the fact that 50 Apps' sister story The Games We Play just went online yesterday. This story has a similar premise; it is series of loosely related one-shot around a theme. In the case of The Games We Play, the premise is to have a bunch of stories about various combinations of countries playing popular games and I would be delighted to hear your ideas about what countries you want to be spotlighted or what games you think would be fun to focus on. If you have an idea feel free to drop a review either here or for The Games We Play, or of course, shot me a PM. Your help is greatly appreciated. _

_Now that that has been taken care of it is totally time for the shout outs. Thank you to EverythingMath, BloodyLily16, and saoirsewolf for reading, enjoying and reviewing. Your feedback really does mean a lot._

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia, or Apple, or Grocery Gadget…in fact I don't even use an app for my grocery lists. Pen and paper has always been more of my style._

* * *

><p><strong>Grocery Gadget<strong>

* * *

><p>In Virginia's opinion Labor Day was the most American holiday. Some states might argue that it was the 4th of July, but while America celebrated its independence in style lots of other countries also through big national parties for their nation's birthdays. Other states might argue that perhaps it was Black Friday, but while the phenomenon was distinctly American it was difficult for Virginia to lower herself to call Black Friday an actual holiday. For these reasons Virginia had made up her mind that Labor Day was the most American holiday of the year.<p>

It really didn't matter that the idea for Labor Day happened to be Canadian, over the years the holiday had managed to absorb all of the traits of Americanness. It was a day of barbequing and picnics. One of the last moments where everyone went outside and soaked up the last of the summer rays while swimming, playing sports, or just getting a tan. Then there was the fact that Labor Day was theTo add to

The second most important sales weekend of the entire year, which of course meant Virginia needed to make a shopping trip to take advantage of all of the sales.

The grocery store was buzzing with people taking advantage of the one day sales or picking up last minute items for parties later that evening. Virginia was humming quietly to herself was enjoying the energy of the crowd. It had become a tradition that she would throw a barbeque to celebrate the last day of summer. Usually it just involved a few hot dogs and burgers on the grill, but this year Wyoming was crashing at America's house while things got sorted out so Virginia was determined to make sure that her western brother felt welcome.

Wyoming's current ill health was the reason that Virginia was currently cruising the butchers' area of the store looking for the perfect steaks. She finally settled on a stack of juicy looking T-bones and clicked open her iPad to mark down the item on her shopping list. She was just about to click the tablet closed and when something caught her eye. Something was wrong with her list…there wasn't any salad. That was odd, she could have swore that that one of the first items that she had up loaded on it. Oh, well, she thought. It was an easily enough fix.

She added bag of salad greens back to her shopping list and headed off to thecontinued through the condiment aisle.

She was trying to decide whether her siblings would enjoy the stone ground or the spicy mustard better when her iPad chirped again. When she flipped open the tablet she discovered that her grocery list had once again been updated. This time not only was the salad greens missing but the carrots had also been deleted and beer nuts and deep-fried pig skin had been put in their places.

By this point Virginia was getting pretty frustrated. She had put a lot of thought into making up that grocery list. She had considered everyone dietary preferences and needs so that there would been a healthy option for everyone. Now the person on the other side of her app was messing with her plan. Virginia took a deep breath and tried to put everything in perspective. Today was a holiday. It was a day that was supposed to be focused on family and loving your family sometimes meant you compromised and bought junk food in addition to your five a day.

She had finally talked herself down when her iPad chirped again. When she finally had steeled herself to look at her grocery list she just about fainted. There was not a fruit nor a vegetable left on the list. Instead anything on the list that was even remotely healthy had been replaced by polar opposite item. There were tubs of ice cream and litters of soda, potato chips and spray can cheese, bags of M&M's and boxes of Twinkies. There was even a listing for Twizzlers, the chocolate kind that totally tasted more like plastic then chocolate.

Staring at the travesty that was her former shopping list, there was only one thing left for Virginia to do. Call the source of all of her woes. The phone went straight to voicemail but that didn't keep the Mother of States from venting her frustration on the answering machine.

"Alfred, if you don't stop messing with my grocery list I promise that I will make your life a living Hell when I get home."

America failed to take her threat seriously, but Virginia kept her word. So instead of manning the grill at the dinner party the nation was stuck with his two least favorite jobs, washing the dishes and taking out the trash.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ I hope that you get a great sale next time you go grocery shopping, and while I have your attention have you thought of any game yet. ;)_


	49. Google Translate

_**Author's Note**__-So I ran into a little bit of writers block on this story, but a recent story on NPR solved that problem for me. It was talking about foreign language learning in the U.S.,the various states that don't require it, and why some members of government think that that is a bad thing. As I was listening to the experts talk I couldn't help but hear the various states whining about America insisting that they should all be bilingual. The states that appear in this post are all ones that have been particularly struggling with foreign language in schools. But before we get to the fun thanks to EverythingMath, Silver Crossbow, BloodLily16, , and guest for being wonderful reviewers. Thanks a ton. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia, or Apple, or anything that comes from Google…though I will plead guilty to using Google Translate to translate phrases for a few of my stories._

* * *

><p><strong>Google Translate<strong>

* * *

><p>World liked to think of America as a strong but fairly oblivious nation. It wasn't too uncommon for nations to make poorly hidden insults him to his face only to call on later to help them get out a particularly sticky bind. Most of the time America tried to ignore what was being said about him, smiling broadly and talking loudly at world meetings in order to hid the fact that the barb like comments that even his allies made about him really did hurt.<p>

But occasionally, one of the hurtful comments really stuck. The most recent example of this had occurred in the last world meeting. Several European and Asian countries had gotten up and spoken about how successful their language educations had become. Bilingual citizens were increasing at an exponential rate. America was really happy for his fellow countries, because more educated people in the world make the planet a better place but part way through China talk the nation had turned and pointed out that America language education was in steep decline.

The meeting had rapidly digressed into a mudslinging fest with most of the snider comments being directed towards America. He was able to keep his mouth shut for most of it, but when Canada made the comment that perhaps he was too reliant on English he almost snapped. When the meeting cooled down, America sent a text to Virginia so he could use her phone call as an excuse the leave the conference a day early. America had packed up his hotel room and Virginia, bless her soul, had already moved his flight info. By the time he landed he already had a plan, which or course meant it was time to call his states to a meeting.

"…after looking at everything go on in the world I really think that it is important that we work on increasing the number of Americans who are fluent in at least two

"So you want us all to be like _Alaska_." Sarcasm practically dripped from Ohio's voice.

"Ohio!" Pennsylvania practically hissed.

"What?" The Buckeye State countered. "Don't you think that having 21 official languages is kind of ridiculous?"

"True 21 official languages would probably overkill for most of you, but is still important for you to at least be bilingual. Just think of how many of your citizens currently can't speak English, how would you speak to them in an emergency."

"I would use Google Translate." Illinois shrugged.

"And I am going to show you why that is a "Give me a phrase?"

"What?"

"I need a random phrase to throw into Bad Translator so that I can prove to you learning languages is still useful."

"I still don't get why…" Illinois started before being interrupted.

"I am a flaming pineapple of death!" Kansas said with a completely straight face.

"Where did that come from?" Texas stifled down a giggle.

"It was the first phrase in French that Ontario taught to me."

"And why was Ontario teaching you French?" South Dakota asked.

"So that I could tease Louisiana and Quebec in two languages instead of one."

"Okay, 'I am a flaming pineapple of death!' it is." America said with a shrug as he typed it into the Bad Translator website. After a few minutes a final translation was spit out and the nation spun the computer screen around so that his states could see it. "Look, after only 8 translations through Google Translate we went from 'I am a flaming pineapple of death!' to 'The I mierci religious gorzejcym!' Now can you imagine how much chaos that type of translation error would cause if we were trying to use this kind of App during a natural disaster for example?"

"I still don't see why this is a reason everyone needs to learn a second language." Minnesota muttered under their breath.

"Because it is important that we are able to communicate with the rest of the world. Our country is the world's most important nation. Everyone else is relying on us to make the scientific breakthrough. We are a critical driving cog in the global economy; we are the keepers of the peace, and a beacon of hope. This role brings massive responsibility one of the greatest being to teach the rest of the world about the wondrous discoveries we find and how can we expect to share these discoveries in a meaningful way if we cannot share in their own languages. It is not enough for us to try to use technology to translate our message to the rest of the world, a good translation takes a human dimension. And it is this human dimension to translation that so many of your sibling states have begun to develop and I hope that you also will gain an appreciation for." America was prepared to speak more on the subject but one of his states was waving their hands in the air excitedly. "Yes, West Virginia?"

"Oh, I have the perfect solution." The state said with a grin. "I will get one of other states to translate everything for me!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note<strong>__- Je suis un ananas flammes de la mort!_


	50. Leaf Peepr

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone, I am very sad to say that this is the second to last chapter in this series. To be honest I am going to be very sad when this series is finished, but before it do I would really like to ask you for your feedback. Writing this piece I have kind of grown attached too many of the states and I think that a lot of them need future opportunities to shine. The question is what type of pieces should they shine in? What type of stories do you want to hear? Your feedback will not only be appreciated, but it will help me sculpt the direction of many stories to come. So, thanks in advance. Also a huge thanks to saoirsewolf, InfiniteHappieness, EverythingMath, BloodLily16, and Sma ErDnIy InO, for being the wonderful reviewers that you are. _

_**Disclaimer**__-I do not own Hetalia, Apple, or any fall foliage viewing apps…but I have pulled the same stunt that New Hampshire does on more than one occasion._

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf Peepr<strong>

* * *

><p>There was something rejuvenating about the fall. America couldn't put his finger on exactly why, perhaps it was slight touch of frost that brought crispness to the air or the smell of smoke on the wind. It might be lengthening nights which encourage deep dreams or rich tastes of apple pies and roast root vegetables that were currently gracing the nation's tables.<p>

Really the only downside of the season was the fact that winter, and cold, came on autumns heels. But before the nation's northern states were dressed once again in winter's snow, nature put one of her most spectacular shows. The autumn leaves of New England were known worldwide as being some of the most colorful, the most vibrant.

When something that beautiful practically happens in your backyard it would be criminal not to go enjoy it. Yes, it was nearly impossible to get a hotel room in the region during this period of time, but that is why you had states. With a bunch of other states stuffed into the back of his SUV, America had taken off north towards New Hampshire first thing that morning.

It was evening now falling. The last rays of light barely lit the winding country lane and the stars were starting to dance among the tree tops. With relief the vehicle finally found itself at its destination, a little white farmhouse surrounded by pasture. States tumbled out instantly scrobling about who was going to sleep where are complaining about being hungry. They barely waited for the door to be open before pouring in the house with their nation bringing up the rear. And if New Hampshire looked a bit less than thrilled at their arrival, America didn't really notice. He parked himself on the state's couch. There was a football match to watch after all.

* * *

><p>Every year New Hampshire found themselves hating autumn more and more. If you asked the state why it might take them a moment fully digest why they loathed the season so much. They didn't mind the seasonal foods, the spice ciders and pumpkin pies that popped up on the menus at many of the country diners. They actually enjoyed the spectacular views of reds, gold, and orange draped mountain sides. There were so many spectacular aspects of fall that the state was almost embarrassed to admit the reason they hated it. That was until they looked in their kitchen that is.<p>

The states simply decorated farmhouse kitchen was completely overrun by family members. From New York yapping loudly on his cell phone while drinking a Starbucks pumpkin spice latté that came from who knows where to America who was rapidly eating him out of house and home, all New Hampshire wanted to do was tear their hair out. But as much as New Hampshire would have liked to kick out the half dozen states that were crammed into his guestroom, living room, library, and deck, they were too polite to do so.

After many years of living through the fall foliage viewing traditions of their siblings, New Hampshire had found a loophole of sorts. While there was no way polite way to convince your family to not come to visit you for the weekend, the state didn't actually have to be home for most of the visit. Opening their iPad they pulled up one of the many fall foliage prediction apps. New Hampshire found a promising stretch of road well off the beaten path and whose leaves had mostly fallen. While the drive would lack the stunning scenery found on other roads, it would be overflowing with the solitude that the state currently craved.

New Hampshire almost stuck off by themselves to enjoy the peace and quiet, but guilt caused them to pause as they got into the car. Florida, Alabama, Louisiana, and Mississippi were currently probably driving Vermont completely mad. It wouldn't be very neighbor like if they didn't at least offer their sibling the possibility of a brief vacation from the southern states.

"Hey Vermont, I found a good long road whose leaves are well past their prime." New Hampshire smiled for the first time since his family had crashed his place. "Fancy a drive?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note<strong>__-I hope that everyone in temperate or arctic climates in the northern hemisphere are enjoying their leaves…and I hope that the rest of you are enjoying your weather._


	51. Asteroids

_**Author's Note**__- Well everyone, here is the very last of the stories in this series. During it we will be returning to the Library of Congress and the chaos that certain states can cause when they are in the vicinity of it. But before we get to that I would like to give a shout out to Trollo and Saoirsewolf for the love reviews. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, Apple, NASA, or Atari._

* * *

><p><strong>Asteroids<strong>

* * *

><p>Their meetings had been canceled again, and now the group of states who had stated interests in America's space programs where stuck in Washington D.C. with nothing to do.<p>

"I'm bored…" Texas whined.

"You're always bored." California didn't even look up from his iPad as he collected energy from his virtual starships.

"There has got to be something productive that we can do." Texas fingers drummed on the table. "I mean we just flew halfway across the country for this meeting

"We could play solitaire?" Maryland suggested. "Or maybe slamwich?"

"Both of those are so boring." Ohio countered. "Come on, we are some of the smartest states that America has. We have to figure out something to entertain ourselves!"

"We could get lunch." Alabama suggested.

"We only got breakfast 45 minutes ago." Maryland reminded everyone as the slouched in their chair.

"Well, I think I figured out how we could play Asteroids." Florida looked like the cat that had just swallowed the canary. The state began explaining the rules of their version of the game and it didn't take long for a mischievous glint to enter all of the states eyes.

* * *

><p>Partway through a particularly boring session of the World Counsel Japan got a message marked urgent from Hokkaido. Concerned he immediately opened the email, only to find a link to a youtube video. The nation opened it and nearly blurted out some very unprofessional words in front of the group.<p>

"Japan, is there something that you would like to share with the rest of the room?"

The Asian nation paused staring at his computer for a moment. "I think I may have a video that America-san really needs to see."

"Is it classified?" Prussia asked a gleam in his eyes.

"No…"

"You might as well spill the beans and put it up on the projector." South Korea grinned.

It didn't take long for a few of the nations to wrestle the computer away from Japan and connect it to the large screen at the front of the room. One of them pushed play and a youtube video sprang to life. At first the camera was slightly blurry as a group of three states armed with paintball guns and laying face up on skateboards, sat poised at the bottom of the Library of Congress. Then a pair of states at the top of one of the balconies started throwing balloons over the side. It took less than a minute for the side of the build as well as all of the states involved to be a very colorful mess. It didn't take much longer for the who group to be sprinting across the lawn trying to escape library security. As the group jumped into a waiting SUV the video cut to black.

"That was totally awesome." Prussia was practically salivating. "We totally need to schedule this as an activity for our next meeting."

"No." Germany said flatly.

"But…" The albino started.

"Please say that we can get this thing off the web." America cut him off practically pleading.

"The video has only been online for three hours and it already has forty thousand views. In all likelihood it is going to go viral worldwide by this afternoon." Japan explained, but stopped when the North American superpower suddenly stood, stuffed his papers into his briefcase and made a beeline towards the door.

"I am so grounding them." Was the last thing the world counsel heard America mutter as he stomped off down the hall.

"Well," England said after a pregnant pause, "shall we get back to our meeting? Issues of overfishing aren't going to solve themselves."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__That's a wrap folks. I really want to thank everyone for reading an enjoying this series of short stories. It was a whole lot of fun to produce. I know that some of these stories have made people laugh and others have made people think, some have showed how similar the people are across the United States of America and others pointed out the diversity in the US of A, and still others made a lot of people just cock their heads to the side in confusion. It has been a lot of fun writing this series and it is kind of sad to see this collection of one shots end, still everything must end. But when one story ends another begins. You are welcome to join me on some of the other adventures that I have been working on my author's page. Many of the friends (aka states) that you have gotten to know here often make cameos in my other Hetalia work. But most of all thanks a million for reading and enjoying this story. _


End file.
